Lights of Shadow
by 118-sethshadow
Summary: Lacus is a mage who is still learning how to use magic. Her life is a miserable one, until one day, when she is kidnapped by rebels to the empire. Can she escape, or will she fall to their cause? KxL and possibly some AxC and others
1. Dawn

**Lights of Shadow**

Alright people, here's another story for you all; an old setting of magic powers, creatures, and weapons. I've made a slight change to Kira in this story, but I'm sure you'll find it interesting.

**Ch. 1: Dawn**

"Why can't you do this! You can't even do the simplest of spells!"

Siegel Clyne, a well known man of Doolittle Village, was trying to train her daughter Lacus, a novice mage who could barely even levitate a 2 foot wide stone. He had finally lost all patience after she failed yet another simple spell: the ability to shoot small bolts of energy. Every time she tried, the bolts would just puff out in her hand.

Lacus groaned and faced her father. "I'm focusing energy into my hand! How can't it work?"

"You really aren't making this any better Lacus! I want you to head home and practice now! If I don't hear any word of you training from Cagalli then I'll just have to stop your training! It's been 3 years and you still can't pass through the normal standards! And he stormed out.

Lacus collapsed and cried. "Why, why does this happen? I do everything he tells me. And I still can't do anything right! It's not fair!" She kept sobbing and crying to the point where she was face-down on the tile floor. Nothing had gone right for her ever since she started training as a mage. Because of how weak she was, people teased her, and even used their own powers on her.

She continued crying until hearing someone enter. She turned to see Cagalli, the only friend she had in the village. Cagalli was a powerful mage who had already mastered even most of the hardest spells to perform. Cagalli and Lacus had been friends for their lifetimes; they couldn't be separated easily.

Cagalli walked up to Lacus and knelt down. "Did Sage Clyne scold you again?" she asked. Lacus nodded. Cagalli smiled and caressed Lacus' cheek. "Don't worry. You'll be able to get stronger soon. You just need more time."

Lacus couldn't take it. Her mind snapped and she yelled at her best friend. "But I've had 3 years! 3 years Cagalli! And yet you're already 10 times ahead of me! The whole village is better than me! What could I possibly do now? I can't do it anymore. I can't." She began to cry again, her face looking at the ground.

Cagalli's face expressed her sorrow and she hugged Lacus. "It doesn't matter. Don't give up. The weak ones are the one who never give up." She pulled away and her voice grew stronger. "Do you want to be like them? Do you want to be like those loser who sit in the dust because they didn't even try for power they could hold?

Lacus looked up and shook her head. Cagalli yelled her next statement. "Then don't give up! Don't go eating maggots in regret! Just keep trying. Some of the greatest magicians had to wait longer that this to expose their true power you know! You could be one of them!"

Lacus didn't feel any better. The atmosphere around her always fueled her pessimistic behavior. She didn't believe anything good could happen to her. She got up and walked out without a word. Cagalli didn't try to stop her either. She knew Lacus need space now.

_But she needs to stop hiding. I know she can do better, but she can't even see it. That's why._

She got up to look out the window and notice a small group of mages, and they were all familiar faces. "Oh no, not now," Cagalli said, and she ran after her.

* * *

Lacus closed the door behind her and started walking to the grassy field behind the house. 

"Well if it isn't the dud."

Lacus groaned and turned. She was staring at 3 girls, 3 of her most hated girls in the village. They were Mirialla, Meer, and the leader, Flay. All 3 of them were the worst bullies in the village, and some of the best mages as well.

All 3 of them laughed, but Lacus just turned and walked away. Before she could get a decent distance away, she felt her body being pulled back. She turned to see Flay holding her hand out and grinning. Lacus attempted to break the spell, but her weak magic couldn't even slow it down.

Flay felt the resistance and laughed. "Is that all you've got? I expected better from you since you Sage Clyne's daughter." The other 2 laughed as Flay continued. "But I guess you don't have anything because he found you so worthless to carry his power. I'm not surprised. I would've done the same."

Lacus was stung by the words and turned. Rage bellowed from inside and she shot a energy bolt at Flay. It hit her dead in the head and she fell backwards. "Don't you dare talk about my father or me like that! She shot another one, but Meer blocked it.

"And don't_ you _dare talk like that to people stronger than you," she mocked, preparing her own shot.

Flay stood up and stopped Meer. "She has the guts to attack me, so I'll be the one to finish her," she said, and Meer backed off. Then Flay instantly fired a bolt at Lacus. Lacus couldn't dodge in time and was blown back far. She landed face-down in the dirt. Mir and Meer laughed while Flay approached her with an energy sphere in hand. Lacus looked up at her as Flay looked down with a dark face. "You don't ever hit me you weakling!" And she hit Lacus in the back hard. She screamed loudly which made Flay grin widely.

Suddenly Flay was flung backward into a wooden rooftop. She collapsed, barely managing to look up and see her attacker. When she saw Cagalli's face she got up ran. Mir and Meer followed her. Cagalli wasn't so merciful though. She held out her hand and blasted all 3 hard in the back. They all crumpled and didn't get up.

Nobody bothered to stop them. It was a normal thing to happen to them.

Cagalli ran to Lacus and put her in her lap.

"Cagalli-"

"Are you alright Lacus?"

Lacus nodded and stood up. She wobbled a little bit, but otherwise, she was okay.

Cagalli stood up. "Let's go back home for now."

Lacus shook her head. "Not yet. Just give me a little time please."

"And what if they come after you again? They're just over there." She pointed to their crumpled bodies.

"I won't be long Cagalli. It's just for a few minutes."

Cagalli sighed and gave in. She knew Lacus wouldn't budge until she was satisfied with what she was doing. She walked home, waving back to her pink-haired friend who waved back, and wondered whether things would get better for Lacus or get worse.

* * *

Lacus approached a small boulder in the field and sat down. She caught the breeze in her face and hair helplessly flowed with it. She looked up at the cloudy blue sky and the shining sun. The scenery portrait a typical day, and yet, she felt something special about it. 

_Will I ever pass the trials and become a real mage? _she asked herself; _Not likely. I don't have a chance like this. I can't even do the simplest of spells._

She looked out again with a saddened face. 3 years had passed since she began training. Ever since, her normal life had plummeted. People saw her as weak and worthless; they even tried to con Siegel to let go of her. Siegel would never be swayed, because no matter what happened, he loved Lacus as his daughter. His patience continually broke, but his love never did. Then Lacus remembered one day where Siegel had taught her the most important lesson she could ever learn.

**Flashback**

"_**Father?" Lacus asked.**_

_**Siegel looked down from his bookshelf. "Yes Lacus? Do you need something?"**_

"_**Father, I was wondering if you would tell me about dark magic," she said.**_

_**Siegel's face grew dark. His smile faded to a look of seriousness. Dark magic teaching were forbidden in their village and Lacus knew that. Yet it was always curiosity that grew problematic among them as a result.**_

"_**Very well Lacus, but listen. Dark magic may be powerful, but don't ever be tempted to use it."**_

"_**But why is that? Why is dark magic like a curse to you?"**_

_**Siegel led Lacus to a table and they both sat down. "Listen carefully Lacus, okay?"**_

_**Lacus nodded. "Of course father."**_

_**Siegel turned to her. "You know very well that this world is made up of a variety of matter, energy, and power. Magic lies within them. The magic we use.**_

"_**But the magic also had separate properties, he continued; some magic was certainly useful and safe for use. This magic is normal magic. Normal magic doesn't have a true cost, but using over long periods of time does give the wielder fatigue. I taught you that of course.**_

"_**Dark magic is different. Dark magic is very powerful magic, strong enough to overcome feats that magic alone could not, but at a terrible cost. Dark magic is fueled by the life of humans, and humans alone.**_

_**Lacus' eyes widened. How could magic be so cruel as to absorb human life for itself?**_

"_**However, dark magic's power can be determined by the lives lost. If a man has killed, and willingly takes the power of the dead, he will be bound to dark magic for the rest of his life; there's no turning back once you start walking that path. If the man refuses to kill more, his magic will never grow, but be released into the wind around him, and in time, it will disappear completely. He can never get it back then, and he will never be able to use magic ever again.**_

"_**But if the wielder continues to kill lives and absorb the life and power of his victims, his magic will continue to grow, until it reaches the point where he won't be able to handle his power, and it will eventually destroy him."**_

_**The many facts of dark magic were fascinating Lacus. In return for true power, the life of humans, and in return for not killing, you lose all your powers. It was rough.**_

"_**However, some people are able to absorb as much dark magic as possible, because their bodies can tolerate the strength. They are called devil sorcerers, and they gain power from devils and creatures of darkness. They are heartless abominations who only care about strengthening their own power. But they are the most dangerous people in this world; no one has ever defeat one before without dark magic. In fact, no one has even even defeated one before. If you were to encounter one, run, or try to get away somehow."**_

_**Lacus grew cold to the core. People like that were unstoppable to her. That broke the boundary of equality among man.**_

_**Siegel sighed. "Well, that is all I can tell you Lacus. If I said more, I'd be betraying our ideals. Promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone."**_

_**Lacus blinked. "Even Cagalli father?"**_

_**Siegel nodded. "Yes, even Cagalli."**_

**End of Flashback**

Those words were remembered so well. She knew dark magic was powerful, but it was difficult to maintain properly. Most people had limits to its power as well, while some didn't. In one way, the magic was easy to keep, but in another, it was hard to maintain. It only drew out the hatred or greed within people.

She envied dark magic. As powerful as it sounded, she knew she couldn't kill anyone. She didn't want to and her powers were to weak. She sighed and hung her head.

"You don't look to happy."

Lacus snapped her head back up to see a black robed figure with a hood over his head. The hood darkened his face too much to distinguish any features. The black robe gave Lacus a scare and she instinctively jumped off the boulder and ran away. The robe watch her depart, but didn't follow.

_I'll see her again soon, very soon. _And he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Lacus had been running for about 3 minutes before slowing down. She turned around to see if the robed figure had followed her. Apparently he hadn't, but she wasn't too sure. She walked the rest of the way, but was always alert for anything suspicious. 

When she made it all the way, she dropped the tension she held and went around the house. On the other side was a Pegasus that Lacus held dear to herself. She went up to her and pet her head. "How are you doing Lela?"

The Pegasus grunted her reply and Lacus' smile turned to a frown. "It's good to know that. But I won't ever be as fine. I still can't pass anymore spells. I don't know what's going to happen now. Father says he wants me to train, but I never progress. What do I do Lela?" She put her head against the Pegasus' and nuzzled her gently, tears starting to roll down her cheeks form her sealed eyes. Lela returned the action and closed her own eyes.

After awhile, she stroked Lela's face and turned. She gasped as she saw her father standing there. But he wasn't angry; just filled with sorrow. He stared at her with a normal face.

"It's alright Lacus. Just get started soon with training. I'll give you some time for now."

He started to walk to the front before turning back around. "I won't be alive to see you in your glory. This I've foreseen."

Lacus' heart dropped. Her father was known to have many premonitions of the future, and so far, none have been wrong. "No, that can't be."

Siegel turned and walked back around until Lacus could no longer see him. And Lacus didn't move. Fear and sorrow had frozen her.

_

* * *

The sun is setting. The time draws near. _The robed man was staring out into the village from a cliff. He then held out his hand and 3 more robed men appeared out of nowhere. They all stared down at the small village, gazing at the final light it would ever emit.

* * *

Well then, that's the first chapter of my new story. So, who is the robed man that met Lacus? What about the others? And what are they planning to do? Everything will be revealed soon. I've been listening to "Banjo Kazooie" while writing so don't be surprised if you find any errors. Read and review then please, and have a good day! I'll try to update within 2 days! 


	2. Attack

**Ch. 2: Attack**

Lacus was partially pleased with herself. Siegel and Cagalli were too. She was finally able to perform the spells she couldn't before; the only problem was that she didn't notice any difference in when she couldn't do it and when she could.

"It still doesn't make any sense, she told the other 2, why can I do it now, but not in classes?"

Siegel was also puzzled, as well as Cagalli. "I've never seen this happen before, the sage commented, it's quite a strange manner for magic to work in different times the same way."

"Well, why worry about it now, Cagalli asked, Lacus just passed the lower ranks in a matter of hours! I think we should celebrate!"

Siegel smiled. "Yes. I think we should. What say you?" He was looking at Lacus who smiled and nodded excitedly.

Cagalli grinned. "Alright then! I'll go buy a cake!" And she ran out the door without even closing it. Siegel laughed and closed it for her. He turned back to Lacus.

"I'm very proud of you Lacus," he said.

Lacus turned her head to the side and frowned. "Thank you father. But I think you were mistaken."

Siegel's face turned to surprise. "Mistaken about what my child?"

"About how you said you wouldn't see me like this. You just did!" She was smiling with her brightest face for her father. But he didn't return it.

"You misunderstood me Lacus. I said I wouldn't be alive to see you once you attain you greatest power level.

"There's something else as well, he continued, you won't be able to share this glory with you people here. You, as well as 2 others will betray our ideals and face many challenges that no one has ever dared to face."

Lacus grew shocked. "W-what are you talking about? I would never-"

"You will Lacus. And for good reason too. Why do you think I let you and the other 2 remain then?"

"It's not true! I'm loyal to our village! I won't betray our people!" Lacus was angry now. How could her father of all people accuse her of treachery? Siegel only sighed.

"It seems that only time will tell Lacus. Mark my words however that you and a handful of people will soon unleash a new era. Many will die for this, but don't lose hope. In the end, you will make this world a better place to live."

Lacus was confused. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't do anything as she was.

Siegel changed the subject. "Well, let's stop this talk of ill and celebrate. Today's a good day Lacus. Let's not waste it."

He smiled towards his daughter, hoping she would comply. She did, smiling and nodding. Siegel could still sense the fear that clouded her mind, but he didn't do anything. He didn't plan to ruin this good time they would share together.

The door suddenly swung open and Cagalli stood in the doorway. "The cake has arrived," she said in a funny way.

Siegel chuckled, but Lacus could only smile weakly.

* * *

Outside the village, the lone robe waited for his companions to return. One by one, they finally reappear behind him. 

"Is everything ready?" he asked coolly.

One of the other robes stepped forward. "Everything is set."

"Good. Then we will strike when the candle burns out. Until then, we wait." And they all sat and began to pray.

* * *

"MmMmMm, that was great!" 

Cagalli had just finished her cake and was now slurping down her milk.

"Slow down Cagalli, or you'll-" Lacus didn't get to finish because Cagalli started choking and dropped her mug.

"-choke," she finished. Siegel chuckled and looked outside.

"Oh my, it's dark out. Ah, alright you 2, off to bed."

Cagalli finally stopped choking and argued back. "What? Why now? Can't we stay up a little longer? It is a celebration!"

"Even celebrations must come to an end Cagalli; you know that," Siegel said. Cagalli groaned. She had no chance against him. Lacus only giggled and got up.

"Well then, I'll go. Thank you father, Cagalli." She walked up the marble spiral stairs only to have Cagalli run after her. The entire household was made out of marble or stone, not like most others that were wood and mud. It was also larger than most others. It wasn't much of a surprise since Siegel was the most respected and most important man in the village. The only others who held similar ranks were Gilbert Durandal and George Allster, the chief of the village and the richest of the people in the village. Gilbert had adopted Meer Campbell, one of Flay's minions, and George Allster was Flay's true father. George had always competed with Siegel for the greatest amount of power in the village, but Siegel was too much loved by the people and George never could practice any true authority.

Siegel got up and decided to get some fresh air. Not only that, but he decided to leave the other 2 be for awhile.

* * *

Lacus had lied herself on the bed while Cagalli was still pulling out the spare pillow. Then she looked at Lacus. 

"You really did a good job today. I told you that you would come through sometime didn't I?"

Lacus just stare up at the ceiling and grunted. Cagalli jumped on to the bed and positioned herself next to Lacus. "Well, soon you'll be joining the heads you know. I can't wait for that day!"

Lacus' sarcastic face turned to a frown. "I'm not very sure about that."

Cagalli turned. "And why is that?"

"Because...because my father had another vision." Her voice was sad, but strong. "He said one day, I would betray ourselves along with 2 others and we would change the world."

Cagalli's face bloomed as shock. "You? Betray us?"

"I don't want to believe him either Cagalli, but he's never been wrong before. And he also told me of his own death."

Lacus grew uneasy; she couldn't lie still and her head was growing cloudy. She had never felt like this before; she never felt so-depressed. Even the events of her lifetime couldn't match this feeling.

_And I don't think it will end here either,_ she thought, _as long as I live; if father is right, I will feel so much more regret than ever. I know it._

Cagalli put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will work out in the end Lacus. Everything does. So don't worry. I'm sure your father made a mistake this time, that's all."

To hear that her father made a mistake was very cruel to her. Yet she wished it to be true, with all her heart. "I hope you're right Cagalli."

* * *

The sun had disappeared, and the light had faded. The lone robe was still up on the cliff while the others waited below. He finally teleported down to them. 

"It's time." One of the other robes stepped forward and faced the village.

* * *

Meer Campbell was still up inside her house. She was walking up the stairs to bed as she finally got tired when she notices 4 men dressed in black robes outside the window. 

_Who are they, s_he thought. Peeking outside the window, she noticed one man step forward, staring down the alley. She turned to see many fire beads on the racks of the oil booth. She gasped, but had no time to scream, for the man had sent an energy wave straight at the beads and they burst into flame. Instantly, the oil started to light up as well.

"AAAAAHHH! BANDITS! BANDITS!" Meer was screaming out of control as another hood stepped forward and blasted more fire beads in the distance. Instantly, a full line of fire beads began to burn, crackle, and explode around the houses and booths. Meer's scream managed to wake up any nearby residents and they to shouted out or screamed at the sight of fire. The piercing yells were spreading just as fast as the fire was and in no time, the whole village was awake. People soon started running amok in the allies, avoid the fire, and each other. The unlucky ones fell and were crushed under the feet of the panicking villagers. Others were shoved into the fire accidentally and burned to ashes. While they ran, the 4 robed men started pillaging the fresh homes and booths for anything they could find. They even stopped people and knocked them unconscious before starting to carry them on their backs. The majority were women of younger age, but some were men that seemed to be powerful. One thing was in common between them. They were mages and magicians.

One then stopped another. "I'm going to retrieve something. So pull out as soon as you can." The other nodded and teleported back to their stash.

Lacus sat up instantly after hearing a large explosion. She looked out the window to see large fires outside the house. Immediately she began to panick. What happened? Why? Where is everyone? These, plus many more questions began to cloud her mind. Turning around, she saw that Cagalli had woken up to, scared. She looked down to see Lela still tied to the house, whining and trying to break free.

"Lela!" Lacus cried as she jumped out the window, dousing the flame below her with water. The window was low enough to drop safety; she had done it plenty of times in games.

Cagalli saw her jump and ran to the window. "No Lacus! It's too dangerous!" Her efforts were in vain as Lacus ran to Lela and attempted to break the rope. The rope was covered by enchantments so no one could break it, and Lacus couldn't either.

"Get back Lacus!" Siegel had arrived and blasted the rope. Lela pulled away and flew off in terror.

"No, Lela, Lacus called, come back!" She ran after the Pegasus, but Siegel grabbed her.

"Stop Lacus! We have to get out of here ourselves! Lela will be fine." He said those last words with sympathy, and Lacus barely calmed down. "Alright then. I'll stay behind and try to help people evacuate. You and Cagalli get out of here now!"

Lacus looked up to him in freight. "But father-"

"No excuse Lacus! We don't have time!" And he shoved Lacus away before looking back to Cagalli.

She nodded from the window and jumped out, landing unharmed like Lacus did. Then she ran to Lacus. "Come on Lacus. Sage Clyne will be fine; you know how strong he is."

Lacus turned to her and nodded. Then they both ran, trying to find a way out. Siegel watched them before his mind suddenly sparked. Someone was nearby. He swiftly turned, but he saw no one.

_What was that? Something's not right. _And he ran the other way, into the darkness.

* * *

Meer was running, trying to get away from the crowd and find another way. She panted as she ran and suddenly, her heart dropped. Standing in front of her was a man in a black robe, his face covered by the hood. Meer trying going the other way, but she saw another one behind her. She looked back and realized she was up against 2 of them. Fire blocked her other escape routes. She was trapped. One blew her back and she couldn't react under her fear. The other took advantage of that and kneed her hard in the back. She fell unconscious and one of them picked her up. 

"I'll take this one, he said, you go look for some others."

The other turned and vanished. The robe then took Meer back to where they piled their spoils.

* * *

Lacus was running fast with Cagalli in front. She looked around to see that most people couldn't find a way out, and it worried her greatly. Suddenly, she tripped over a body and fell face-first into the head of a man who had been crushed earlier. She drew back and called for Cagalli, but the blond haired girl was already gone. She was alone. It scared her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak or scream. She need her best friend now, more than ever. And she lost her. 

Then footsteps made there way to her from behind. She turned, dreading who it could be. "Cagalli?"

But it wasn't Cagalli. She shrieked in fear as she stared at the black robed man in front of her. He walked closer to her. "So, we meet again my child."

Lacus turned from frightened to terrified. It was the same man she saw earlier in the day. She crawled backwards, trying to get away. Then she saw him hold out his hand from his robe.

"Come with me, and I can erase the sorrow you once felt."

Lacus looked up surprised. How did he know about how she felt? _It doesn't matter! He's evil! Don't go with him! _She repeated the phrase in her head and got up to run. Then the man sped in front of her before she could get away. He walked closer and Lacus fell back again. "No! No please! Go away!"

But he inched his hand closer. Lacus didn't get up, and he finally made it to her cheek. He caressed it gently and Lacus stopped moving. She didn't even scream. She was completely paralyzed and the man descended down to her level; his hand still felling her face. "Come, come be with us. I can help you erase this world of pain."

Lacus looked at him, and her fear lessened. "What do you mean?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" The man looked up to see Siegel fire a bolt at him that knocked him back. Siegel ran to his daughter. "Are you alright Lacus?" Lacus didn't do anything and the man got up. His hood fell to expose a brunette with dark violet eyes, who looked like he was only in his teens. Siegel looked at him.

"What did you do to her! He yelled, Answer me!"

The teen only glared back. Then he spoke. "I did nothing to her. I have no reason to."

Siegel raced at him, sword drawn. "YOU LIE!"

The teen smirked and pulled out his ponytail from behind.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I gave Kira a ponytail. WHADDYA THINK? Well anyway, I'm not exposing anything about the next chapter, but I can tell you that ponytail will come in real handy for Kira in the story, and you'll see why. Read and review please, and flames will always be accepted. They help to build infernos which I love to put in stories! By the way, I plan to hold back a little on Undying Semesters for a little while. Partly because of the few reviews, and partly because I want both stories around the same amount of chapters to balance things out. Well, have a good day! 


	3. Horror

**Ch. 3: Horror**

Siegel jumped up and swung down at full strength, but the boy just vanished. That didn't stun him though. He slashed around, sending a wave into the air.

The teen reappeared in front of it, but used a barrier to block it. The barrier wasn't that strong and he ended up flying back a distance. He landed right next to Lacus who made no attempt to move.

Siegel saw his mistake and sent a full array of blasts at the boy from his free hand. He watching in amazement as the boy mustered a stronger barrier that nullified every blast. But his confidence didn't sway. He charged forward again, but the boy didn't dodge. Instead, a whip-like obstruction appeared in front of him, blocking Siegel's sword. Taking a closer look, he saw that the rod started from the edge of his hair, and his ponytail was missing. He stared in shock.

The boy took this opportunity to knock Siegel back and he thrusted the whip forward. Siegel stepped back and the boy jumped up and punched at him. Siegel blocked it, but the barrier didn't hold out well and he was straining to keep it up. The boy smirked.

"Getting a little tired old man," he mocked.

Siegel looked up at him. "Who are you? Who are you who has so much power?"

The boy's smirk faded, and his face turned cold. "I'm Kira, and that's all you need to know." And he let off his attack, jumping backwards towards Lacus. He looked back at her and she trembled in fear.

Siegel was growing ever furious. "Let my daughter go. You can have me if you want, but let her go."

Kira didn't smirk, and his eyebrows dropped further. "I'm afraid that can't be arranged. You are the one who will die here today. I will take care of her in your place."

And he rushed forward again.

* * *

Flay had been running all over, trying to find a way to escape, but wherever she went, fire or debris blocked her path. Sweat beaded around her face. She had nowhere to run to.

_What do I do? I can't get out! There must be some way. There has to be!_

She turned to look for another exit, but stopped dead when she saw a black robed man standing in front of her. He stepped towards her.

"You're coming with me miss," he said.

Flay stepped back and fired her strongest bolts at the man. He vanished instantly and Flay started looking around frantically. She could hear laughing in the distance.

"_So then, you choose to fight? Very well, but mark my words, you will be mine!"_

Suddenly, a pillar was hauled at Flay from behind her. She just saw it coming and ducked. It collapsed in front of her and began to gather flames. She stepped back and hit something. She turned to see the man behind her. Again she blasted at him, and this time, they hit their mark. The man was blasted back and hit the ground face-first, so his hood didn't come off.

Flay didn't waste any chance and shot at him again. The man vanished and reappeared behind her again. Now it was his turn to blast Flay, who took the hit to the stomach and flew back far. She got up and picked up a flaming piece of wood that now resembled a torch. She flung it at him and he vanished again. But Flay was expecting that and pulled it back like a boomerang. As predicted, the man appeared behind her and she ducked. The flaming torch hit him in the side, but it wasn't the flaming end. It didn't matter to Flay who turned and struck the man with a lighting strike. It hit him in the chest, but it wasn't strong enough to knock him out, and he pushed it away with a barrier. Flay wasn't about to give and grabbed the torch, swinging it as hard as she could while grunting. The man grabbed it from the middle where it didn't flare, and tried to pull it away.

The stood with it, wrestling it from each other's hand, until finally the man let go. Flay stumbled from pulling to hard and she felt a strong kick in her thigh. She dropped the torch and collapsed, but was still up. The man descended down and waved his hand. Flay instantly lost consciousness and fell on his leg. He picked her up and looked around his surroundings before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

2 of the robed men were sitting at the base of the cliff, where all the supplies, treasure, and people they took where. The 3rd member appeared in front and presented Flay's body.

"Alright then, one said, let's head back with this."

Another one stood up. "What about him?"

"He said he was going to retrieve something and told us to leave quickly. So let's go."

And they gather everything in a warp and disappeared.

* * *

Siegel was still fighting Kira with everything he had. But it was no use. No matter what he did, Kira always seemed to outwit him. He was stronger, faster, and wiser than Siegel was. He blasted again at Kira, but he put up a shield and ran through the blasts. Again the sword and rod met in a shower of sparks as they moved back and forth across the flaming village. Siegel had enough of just fighting. He wanted answers.

"Why did you come here," he asked, blocking another blow from Kira's head-whip.

Kira didn't stop his pace, but he answered. "I guess I might as well let you know the truth before you die. Or would you already know it since you are under loyalty to the empire?"

Siegel blocked him again and sent another shower of blasts at him, this time stronger than before. "What do you mean?"

"So you don't know," he asked, blocking the blasts, "Well then, here's the truth. The empire you know; the leaders that you've sworn your utmost loyalty to; they are all false pictures of peace. They are corrupt and greedy murderers!"

And he shot his whip straight at Siegel who blocked it, but also grew shocked. "And just what do you imply? That our nation is controlled by a tyrant?"

Kira rushed at him and drew his own sword, and it clashed with Siegel's. "Exactly! Our emperor is a bloody murderer who will do anything for power! Anything, even if it means destroying innocent lives of the people that he swore to defend for his empire! He is not defending anyone! He is not saving anyone! He arrests us, enslaves us, and kills us, all for his own pleasure!"

Siegel's eyes grew wide. Kira took advantage of his weakened state and shoved him back. Then he swung forward again, but Siegel ducked and slashed upward, nicking Kira in the cheek. He jumped back to avoid another blow and felt the long cut, blood slipping down his chin.

Siegel stood straight. "And just how is that? See use here, living in complete peace, completely protected by our allies of the emperor? You have no right to call him a tyrant you rebel!"

But he didn't hear any gasp from Kira. Instead, he heard laughter, unmistaken laughter. Siegel was confused. Why was he laughing?

Kira glanced at him and stopped laughing, holding a grin on his face. "If you're protected so well, where is the village? Why was it destroyed so easily?"

Siegel lost his confidence. Sweat piled over sweat that was already present. He didn't know how to answer. Not to his relief, Kira change the subject, feeling his wound.

"It's seems I've underestimated you. Alright then, no more games." And he dashed forward, but this time with greater speed. Siegel felt his fist hit home and he gasped. Kira grinned wider and turned about, kicking Siegel in the back. He was sent flying, crashing by Lacus' side.

"Father!" Lacus rushed to Siegel's side who was now groaning in pain. She glared up at Kira.

Kira's grin turned to a frown and he walked forward.

"No, stay back!" Lacus got up and fired a bolt at Kira. But it didn't even faze him, and he kept walking. Lacus gasped; she was truly frightened now. Siegel turned his head to the side and grabbed Lacus' arm.

"R-run Lacus. He's-too strong… for us. I'm sorry. I…must-"

"No! I won't leave you father!"

"Too late my child." Lacus looked up to see Kira above her. "Now move aside." And without waiting for a reply, he shoved her away and put his sword on Siegel's chest.

"NO! LET HIM GO! I'll come with you! Just let him live!"

Kira looked at her; his eyes that were once filled with anger now softened. Lacus was still looking at him with a pleading look. He then looked down to Siegel, who could do nothing but groan. He looked back up to Lacus and dropped his eyebrows. "I'm sorry."

And he pushed his sword into Siegel's heart. Lacus gasped at the action, watching the blood spill from her father's body as he yelped in pain.

"FATHER! NOOOO!" She ran for him, but Kira pushed her back. Lacus switched her gaze and glared at Kira, rage now flooding her body, teeth clenched, eyes dark with hate. "YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" She released a blast far more powerful than Kira expected, and he barely managed to block it. But Lacus wasn't through. She began striking at Kira with everything she had and he had to pull back, leaving his sword in Siegel's body. She chased after him, firing blast after blast, pushing Kira back farther and farther. She then released a powerful bolt of lighting from her body and shot it at Kira.

The boy saw it coming and vanished, but Lacus knew what he was planning. Kira appeared behind her and tried to grab her, but Lacus turned and struck him hard in the chest with another bolt. Kira was sent flying back, sprawling on the ground face-down. Lacus approached him, a bolt in hand and an aura of white surrounding her.

"You killed my father, she said coolly, you killed him. So I'll kill you." Rage inside her was pushing her power to the limit, but she didn't care. Her soul lust for vengeance. She wouldn't stop until Kira was dead.

But Kira wasn't finished. He stood up, an aura of purple covering his body. Lacus gasped in wonder as she met Kira's eyes. But they weren't angry. They were demonic, far beyond that of normal eyes.

"That's it. I've have enough now. I was going to take it easy on you because you seemed weak, but now, you've gone too far. You're coming with me." And he blazed forward, striking Lacus like he did Siegel. But instead of kicking her, he twirled his whip around her, the rough edges beginning to cut into her body.

Lacus' rage was gone; replaced with fear. She screamed in pain as the rod cut her, the blood seeping down her dress. Eventually, she lost consciousness from the loss of too much blood and Kira carried her in his arms.

_I'm sorry. If you had cooperated with me, things would have been smoother. _

And he carried her off into the darkness.

* * *

Cagalli was able to escape the burning village and helped douse it with water magic. She realized that she lost Lacus, but she couldn't go back in. The other people needed her; the village needed her. She couldn't just turn them down.

After what seemed like hours, the fire finally snuffed out. Many people did not dare go back in, but some had to see what happened. Cagalli went with them to examine the damage. Within the first 2 minutes of walking, she spotting someone on the ground.

"Sage Clyne!" She ran over to the corpse of Lacus' father. Blood coated most of it, and a sword stuck out of his chest. Cagalli gasped as she realized he was dead. She laid her head on his chest and started to cry.

"Why? Why did this happen? He didn't do anything wrong. He didn't do anything to deserve this. Why?"

She continued to cry for minutes. Afterward, her head rose up, eyes darkened and furious.

_I swear. I will avenge him and find Lacus. I solemnly swear._

* * *

Lacus was lying on a bed in a grand room. It was well decorated, and showed off her now dirty dress from the earlier battle with its glory. At last her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up slowly.

"Where-am I?"

"So you're finally awake."

Lacus gasped and turned. Kira was standing on the opposite side of the room. Then she looked at herself and noticed that her wounds were gone, though the dry blood remained on her now ruined dress. "What did you do to me?"

Kira gave a slight blush. "Well, in truth, I…uh…I'm sorry. I had to heal you, so…I-"

Lacus then realized what he meant and blushed bright red. "How could you? While I'm unconscious?"

Kira drew back. "I'm really sorry. But I couldn't treat you if I didn't, so…argh." He turned his head to the side, avoiding Lacus' fear-filled face. "Well anyway, welcome to our humble abode."

He raised one arm to present the room. Lacus seemed to like its grand appearance. _Wait! Stop, stop, stop! You aren't here to enjoy the sights fool! Alright, how do I get out?_

She frantically looked around for an exit, but saw nothing. Kira laughed at her comical act.

"Relax. It doesn't matter what you try to do. Even if you got out of the house, there's a barrier covering it. You won't be able to get out." Lacus gasped and looked at him. Kira's smile had faded into a straight mask covering his sadness. "I'm sorry, but even if you ask I can't let you go. But you already understand that, don't you?"

He started walking towards Lacus, and she retreated back like before. Kira made no attempt to stop her, and she eventually fell off the bed. She instantly got up, gasping fretfully and looking for anyway out. The only door was behind Kira, and she dare not try to pass him. At last she found herself in the corner of the room and could not move any further. Kira was finally upon her, sternly calm. Lacus of course, pleaded. "Please, leave me alone. I want to go home. I want to see everyone. I want-"

Her list finally came to an end when Kira began to caress her cheek again. She gasped and her eyes closed on instinct. His hand then moved down to her bare neck, which retreated, leaving only one finger there to feel it up and down. He gave a small breath by her ear and spoke. "And what home is there to return to? Which people still live whom you care for? What is there?"

His hand moved down to grab her hips and she gave a larger gasp and snapped her head to face his. "I said that I could help you. I still can. But I can't do it unless you're willing to help us. Otherwise, nothing can be accomplished. We can't help ourselves if we don't help our world."

He drew closer to her face. But she didn't bother to fight him off. She knew that she couldn't, but not just because of that. His words seemed to comfort her, the warmth of their bodies drowning her in heat. It was impossible for her to resist. Then she heard his seductive voice yet again. "I promise you that we can achieve our salvation, our freedom from the clutches of the thieves who stole it away from us. It does not belong to them. It belongs to all of us, and therefore, we can take it back. Our freedom."

_Freedom._ That one word brought so much joy to Lacus' heart. But then something else stuck out. "But at what cost, she asked, what do we have to sacrifice for this? Is this truly justice to you? Killing and taking without reason?"

"But there_ is _a reason my child. There is. A reason you will come to know in time."

He stroked her hair gently. Lacus couldn't take it anymore. She was enjoying the feeling and wanted more. She felt, accepted, loved, things that she couldn't feel as much in her old life. This was her new life. A life that would bring out the warmth and joy she had long desired. She finally returned the embrace willingly.

Kira smiled, and it wasn't his cruel smile. It was one of innocence.

* * *

Sorry, but this chapter ends here. Admit it, you allreally loved that last scenedidn't you? Well sorry, but that's how it ends here. It won't likely happen more often, but I may decide to extend it to the next chapter. If you review, tell me if I should or shouldn't to help me make my decision. One note though: it won't be a sex scene, and if it is, don't expect too much. Anyway, read and review, and don't forget to vote for it! One other thing. Kira's ponytail whip was an idea I got from Chrono Crusade; the one that Chrono has in his devil form. If you still have no idea what I'm talking about, look for pictures. Hope you're enjoying this so far, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! 


	4. Mend

**Ch. 4: Mend**

One of the robed men had closed a door to a room and walked downstairs. The other 2 were standing by the dinner table, and he joined them. "So, we've achieved another load of goodies," he said. The half-joke didn't seem to affect the others, and they stood in silence. Finally, one took his hood off and the other 2 followed his example. All 3 of them appeared to be in their teen age like Kira.

One had dark blue hair accompanied by lush emerald eyes. Another had black hair that came with red eyes. The last of them was blond haired and had dark gold eyes.

"You know Dearka, we don't really take a liking to your jokes," the black haired one said to the blond.

"Well, it's always worth a try, right?" Dearka argued back.

The black haired one walked off to the door. "What are you up to Shinn, Dearka mocked, going to try and break the barrier?"

The black-haired teen stared back at him angrily. "Unlike you, I need _fresh _air. Not some stuffed up pollution with crack-ups." And he walked outside, closing the door behind him. Dearka sighed.

"Well, someone needs a cold shower, don't you agree Athrun?"

The emerald-eyed teen stared at him. "Just give him some space, will you? He's still upset about what happened to us. Unlike you, some of us actually _have _remorse."

"It's not like I'm trying to make you forget! You guys need to put the past behind you already. Kira did, I did, why don't you 2?"

Athrun just looked across the room. "Well you know, none of us can forget it. It was, horrible for it to happen, and for no reason either."

Dearka looked down. "I know that, but still, we can't let it get in the way of our dream. That's why we have to stop thinking about it all the time. We're here to make things better, but how do things get better if we just remember the bitterness of the past?"

Dearka was looking at Athrun again, but he just walked upstairs without another word. Then he sighed. "Well, I guess I could use some sleep too." And he followed after him.

* * *

Lacus had never felt so warm in her life. She could still feel the sensation of Kira's hand on her neck and now they were traveling her back. Her face was resting on his shoulder and he couldn't see how she was taking this. Her breaths grew soft and airy; her body limp from the heat. She hadn't said a single word to stop him, and he took it as she was accepting his offering. 

Then one of his hands moved down to the slit in her nightgown and began to slide over her bare skin and the stocking over her leg. She gasped softly from the sudden sensation, but she willingly let him do as he pleased. As his hands moved over her clothes, they suddenly seemed to shine in their former glory. Then her entire dress was restored in an instant, the white fabric glowing ever brightly. No bloodstains, no dirt or sand; it was gone. Neither of them took notice of it, and continued as they were.

Her flesh was soft to the touch; Kira lusted for more and knew she was already enjoying it. His hand made its way inward to her stomach and smoothed it over, the other one still clutching her back. He heard her moan sweetly and he felt himself grow warm.

Then he suddenly saw a flash of dark greenish-black hair and a girl's face. His eyes widened and he pulled back; the vision of fire clouding his thoughts. Lacus stumbled and glanced at him. She took note of how he stared at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Kira lost his calm for the moment and regained it after a brief second. "I'm sorry. Just, go ahead and sleep now." He walked off to the door and left.

Lacus watched after him. She was stunned at his action. First he was slowly taking advantage of her, then he suddenly stops and runs away. _What was that? Why did he…?_ She restored her sanity and made her way to the bed. _Well, I can't stay here,_ she thought,_ I have to get out somehow. But how can I?_

* * *

Shinn was outside sitting on a boulder, his skin bathed in the blue light of the full moon above him. But he wasn't concerned about it. He was deep in thought, reminiscing. 

He turned to see the door open from behind. Kira stepped out and caught his eye. Soundlessly, he joined him on the seat. Then, after a brief moment of silence, he spoke. "It's that hard for you to let go Shinn?"

Shinn didn't turn. "Yes, I guess it is. But I'd say the same for you too. It's hard to part with someone you really cared about."

"Maybe so. However, they wouldn't want you to be weighed down by them. So I can't show any sign of weakness for them, and you shouldn't either." Shinn didn't answer and Kira went on. "To me, if you constantly think of those you lost, you're only being selfish. You can always carry your feelings as much as you want, but that doesn't force you to show them. It only hurts you to show them."

"Then we wouldn't even be showing them we are sad, Shinn argued, they would think we are heartless. It doesn't matter if we use dark magic; we are still human!"

Kira turned away and Shinn saw his mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter what you show. They know deep down that you love them; that you miss them." He smiled. "And that's all that matters. It's never what's on the outside that counts. It's the inside that nourishes the truth."

The words burned in Shinn's heart. They were perfectly true; he always cared deep down for his family and loved ones. He never had to expose it if he didn't want to. But he did, and it did nothing for him, but make him burn with sorrow. He smiled and looked up at the moon. "You're right Kira. You're right, but I still can't do it."

"It takes time for everyone Shinn. Someday you will be able to control it. Then you can take the next step forward." He jumped off the boulder. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. You should to you know."

"I will, but I'm going to stay out a little longer. The moon is full tonight. I love to gaze at its beauty, just like how you used to gaze at her."

Kira's expression turned to sorrow. He knew what Shinn was talking about, and didn't want to press on it. "Please don't remind me of that."

Shinn turned to him, confused. "What? I meant the moon."

Kira snapped his head back and they both glanced at each other. Then Kira broke away and went inside. Shinn watched him remorsefully. He had forgotten Kira was still destroyed from within, after a great tragedy. _I doubt he can get over it,_ he thought.

* * *

Kira was leaning on the door. He face remained unchanged; the old thought from before still haunting him. 

After a few minutes he finally walked upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, he noticed the candles were still lit, and Lacus had fallen asleep already. Her sight made him smile. _She very cute when she sleeps,_ he thought to himself, walking up to his bed and crawling up. Carefully, he placed himself close to Lacus without waking her. He didn't even put the covers over himself. The beauty next to him was more than warm enough.

He put up one hand and one by one the candles flickered and died out. When the last one was extinguished, he laid himself back down and slept.

* * *

Cagalli sat in the ruins of her house. Hoping that at least something might've been spared, she walked among the debris. In the end, she found nothing and sat back down. 

_Everything has been destroyed or stolen,_ she thought_, what are we supposed to live on now?_

She was still holding the black sword she had found in Siegel's corpse. The villagers had performed his burial with great care and honor. Her anger resurfaced and she blasted a broken wall behind her. It shattered and collapsed, only to reveal Cagalli's gruesome face. She stood up and walked back to the camp the people had set up. Miriallia came across her path. "Have you seen Flay or Meer," she asked her.

Cagalli shook her head. "I'd ask if you've seen Lacus, but I doubt she's here," she mumbled. And she walked off to aid the wounded. Mir only watched her leave.

_Why does she care so much about that girl,_ she asked herself, _she's only a weakling who's better off dead! _Her face turned to anger, but she dare not use any magic in the crowd now. They were already ruined. They needed no more.

* * *

Flay was lying unconscious in a cell. And it wasn't the only one. She was in a jail tower inside the house. 

After awhile, she finally woke up to examine the surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked.

"We've been captured."

Flay turned to see Meer sitting up in the cell. "W-what are you doing here? What happened? All I remember was a man in a black robe."

"I was caught by 2 of them Flay. I only woke up a little while ago. Others were caught as well. Look for yourself." Flay regretably looked out from the bars. Surely there in front of her were more people locked up. She gasped and fretfully looked around her. Stairs lead up to more chambers above them, there was a door to there right, and they could here people yelling for help from the cells nearby.

Flay was encompassed in fear, her hands shaking on the bars. She waited for any words from Meer, but heard nothing, which only made her feel worse. Daring to look back at her, she turned. "We've got to get out of here."

"You don't think those poor souls thought the same? One tried to burn the bars with magic and they grew back and coiled around him. She pointed at one cell to the right and Flay snapped her head to it. The bars were covered with marks from fire, but then they looked completely new going down from them. The man who had tried to escape was knocked out up against the wall.

Flay turned back. "Then what can we do?"

Meer shook her head. "I don't know. All we can do now is hope that we get saved."

Flay sank down helplessly. She knew all hope was lost. If magic wouldn't work, what could? It was over for them, just like how it was for these people, these prisoners.

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep in the camp, or at least, everyone, but a few men who snuck off into the woods. They were carrying knives and torches; one or 2 carried swords with them. But all of them had only one thing in mind: find the robed men and kill them. They didn't even bother to inform the head chief, Durandal. They decided it was better off that they did it in secrecy, so no one else would follow or plea against it. 

They traveled through the less populated path to avoid any detection by animals, otherwise they would probably run, cry out, or attack. No matter which happened, all would make noise.

"How much longer until we're out of here," one asked.

"Have patience; we will find them soon," another one assured.

"We had better, a 3rd one said, it's for our people; anyone who messes with us will pay the price."

They all chuckled and continued forward.

* * *

Shinn felt something prickle in his mind. 

_Someone is coming this way, _he thought,_ from the forest. Did they pursue us?_

He ran inside to find Kira, but the brunette was not downstairs.

_It looks like everyone fell asleep already. Great, now I've got to wake them up._

He ran to Kira's room and slowly opened the door. What he saw shocked him. Both Kira and his captive were sleeping together soundly. Shinn slightly grinned at the romantic sight. _Oh, how cute; wait, what am I saying? Kira wake up! _

He cautiously walked over to Kira's side and tapped his face. Kira's eyes fluttered open.

"W-what is it Shinn?"

"We have guests coming this way."

Kira's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. That was his mistake. Lacus had rolled over, moaning in her sleep. Sweat slid down Kira cheek; was she going to wake up?

Lacus' eyes half-opened, but to their luck, she wasn't conscious. They soon drooped again and she drifted back off into her peaceful slumber. Kira sighed in relief. She didn't want to wake her for this. He looked back at Shinn and nodded. "Alright then, let's wake the others."

"Right, I'll do that. You just wait outside." He walked out and Kira followed from behind, closing the door behind him. When they reached the stairs, they took their separate paths, Kira went down, and Shinn went across. As Kira made it to the front door he recalled his brief moment with Lacus, and opened the door.

* * *

Shinn opened the door to see 2 queen sized beds, each with one of the 2 other teens sleeping. The light hit Athrun and his eyes flickered open before opening completely. 

"Wake up guys," Shinn said with a little greater volume. It woke Dearka, and Athrun was already sitting up.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked.

"Pursuers," Shinn answered. Both of them jumped out of bed.

"They followed us back," Dearka asked.

"Seems so, and they will be here soon. Let's go."

And he walked out of the room. The others didn't need telling twice; they had followed him out almost instantly.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this one. Yeah, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I didn't have much to put in this one. Anyway, it's only the calm before the storm now. The next few chapters are not going to be the best thrillers, but I will be putting one larger battle in one of them compared to most of them so far. So then, now you know that even the four robed boys have their weaknesses as well, in their own hearts. But that doesn't make them stir on the battlefield. Flay and Meer are trapped, and I'm sorry to say that they won't be playing very large roles in this. However, one major killer will make his debt in here, and there will be many more pawns for him to use. So then, like I said in my other story, I will be taking a break after this chapter, unless I get a good amount of reviews. After all, the less the audience, the easier it is to please. If there are more, then greater work and time are needed. Read and review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon asI please. Good day! 


	5. Preserve

**Ch. 5: Preserve**

The wind was sweeping through the night sky, producing the random howl that shook the little creatures in the trees.

Kira was standing in that breeze, his long braided ponytail caught in the current and helplessly floating up to his right shoulder. Eyes closed, he did not stir. Blue light engulfed his being from the lord of the night that watched over all and rested over time. The rustling of the trees in the howling wind was great; squirrels running down the thick trunks and birds covering their nests to prevent being drifted away. Still he did not stir.

When he heard a creaking sound behind him, only then did he turn back to the door to see his companions coming out. He walked over to them. "It seems like we have some uninvited guests in our garden," was all he said.

"Then we will just have to eradicate these bugs ourselves," Athrun said coolly.

The other 2 said nothing and stepped forward. Kira turned as well, covering his face with the hood he once wore. The others repeated his action and joined him from behind. And without another word, they vanished.

* * *

13 men stepped out of the forest with weapons and nothing else. It had been at least 3 hours since they departed the camp, and now they had to find their prey. Unfortunately, they didn't even know where to begin looking.

"Split up into groups, one finally ordered, we can cover more ground then."

They departed with 2 groups of 4 and one of 5. As they searched the perimeter, mist began to roll in by the minute. Their vision became utterly useless as it was very thick, and virtually impossible to see. The torches were able to give them aid, but most of the light reflected off the clouds.

Only one of the men was a magician, and he could not detect anything. Strong magic could always fool weak magic, and he kept leading them into dead ends whenever he felt something.

"They're toying with us, he concluded as they reassembled, I can't find them."

"You have to! another yelled, If you don't, how can we save the people they kidnapped and slay them?"

"They have great magic! Mine cannot help us now unless they give up!"

The other men grunted. If they couldn't get through with a guide, then they were all alone, without any leads or clues. Another one stepped forward. "Let us continue the search. Fighting amongst ourselves only drains our time and their captives' time as well! Time is our enemy here, not the bandits alone!"

The other men looked at him and nodded. They couldn't give up yet. People needed them. People needed them for freedom, and to see their families.

"Time is not your enemy now, because it ends here for all of you!"

The men turned in shock. The mist had lost its great thickness to reveal a man in a black robe, accompanied by 3 others with the same attire. Their hoods were up; their faces dark and hidden. Then the other men pulled out their weapons.

"Release all your captives now! one said, We may spare your lives if you do!"

The robe man who spoke said nothing. Instead, he walked forward without hesitation., and the others followed after him.

The pursuers readied themselves. "So be it then; you will die here and now!" They pounced like a tiger on its prey. The attack didn't even faze the robed men and they merely side-stepped to avoid. Then Shinn pulled out a dagger from his robe and slashed at one's back. He fell forward and Shinn made the last blow, stabbing him hard in the back.

The others roared out in rage and attacked again, swinging their swords or torches and stabbing their daggers forward. Athrun made the next move. He pulled out his sword first and clashed it with his opponent's.

Then suddenly, another one came up from behind, but Athrun already predicted it. His hand reached back down to his robe and a sharp hand axe came flying out of his thrusted sleeve. The man fell, the axe sticking out of his bleeding chest, and Athrun turned about, swept under his adversary's feet, and brought his sword up, piercing him through the throat. His opponent gagged for air and fell; the blood soiling his shirt.

Now it was 10 on 4, and they all decided to attack at once. Dearka pulled out a lance he had brought and knocked a dagger out of one's hand. Kira took this moment to stab him in the heart with his hair stone whip, and the victim crumpled as it was pulled back out.

Athrun and Shinn performed a combo as well; Athrun threw his sword in the air and kicked 2 in the face, back flipping himself behind Shinn who tossed his dagger, hitting one of them in the throat. Athrun jumped and grabbed his sword, somersaulted in the air, and plunged the edge into the head of the other one. He then jumped back to retrieve his hand axe and threw it forward at Shinn. Knowing it was coming, he ducked and the axe struck another one in front of him. His head was flooding in his blood and he fell.

The remaining men finally lost it and went completely berserk, and the magician was firing blasts everywhere. Due to their greater resistance, the robed teens were able to repel them without even lifting a finger. They stepped back and gathered.

"You've really wasted our time, Kira said, still hidden, now it's time to end it."

"You really don't know anything do you, one man said, we have 6 men, you still have 4, and greater numbers always win the fight. You're obviously out of most of your power!"

"Most of our power? Then let us show you MOST OF OUR POWER!"

All 4 of them gathered an aura of strength around Kira. It then condensed into one sphere of magic, and Kira took hold of it.

The others were not intimidated. "It's just a trick! GET THEM!" They all rushed forward, weapons raise and the magician had his own sphere ready. Then he fired it forward and the other men charged. The blast did hit, but still they rushed forward. Even dead, they were still good enough to mess with after death.

But they were not dead. A blast far greater than the magician's blazed out of the dust cloud and struck the men hard. In their surprise, they screamed as their bodies began to disintegrate, the flesh and skin ripped from the bone and muscle. All fell, but not as one.

The 4 victors gazed at the ruin and carnage before them. Then Kira turned. "They were foolish to attack so recklessly. Come, we must return home." And they vanished without a trace.

* * *

Cagalli woke up to find the people scurrying about. Looking through the crowd, she spotted Durandal talking with a few women and children, trying to calm them down. She walked over to them to see the group crying and sobbing heavily.

"What happened Chief?" she asked. Gilbert turned to her.

"It seems that the husbands and fathers of these people went missing last night. We looked through the grounds and some men are searching the forest right now."

Cagalli gasped. "Missing? But, how could that happen?"

Gilbert just shook his head. "I have no idea. The bandits had gotten what they came for apparently, so I don't see them coming back."

"I probably would Chief. Look." She brought out the sword she had found. The black blade was stained in dry brownish-red blood, and the jeweled hilt was soiled with dirt and mud. "This belonged to one of them. I think they returned for it."

"But I don't see how it's possible. They didn't wake us up in sleep. And some men on watch would've seen them, but they wouldn't have killed them for the blade. You still have it which means that they didn't come. Otherwise, they would just kill us all."

The logic was too hard to bend. Cagalli admitted defeat and walked away. _But then how? What happened to them? Nobody can just disappear except for magicians. _She tucked herself back into the bed, looking at the blade. _I will find them. And when I do, I'll plunge this sword into its owner's heart, just like he plunged it into our Sage's heart._

* * *

Morning finally came and the sun's light bled through the window and curtains. Lacus' eyes fluttered open and she got up very wearily. Kira had already left the room since he wasn't in, so she decided to do the same. Her nightgown had been crumpled from her moving around too much, so she straightened it out and walked out the door.

The hallway was not very long or thin, rather, wide and the stairs were only steps away. She heard something cooking and whiffed the scent around her. It was a very faint aroma, but very nice. She stepped down the stairs to see Athrun by the kitchen, cooking. "Um, excuse me?" she asked. Athrun turned.

"Oh, you must be that girl. If you're looking for Kira he's right over there."

He pointed behind her and she swung around. Kira was playing "Go" with Shinn on the floor. The board was packed with so many little white and black stones and legs stuck out from the wooded body's base. Shinn had taken out a white stone from a small round bowl and held it in-between his fingers before snapping it down on the board. Next to the bowl was a lid that went with it and it held 2 black stones, while Kira had 1 white stone in his lid.

Dearka was watching the both of them before Lacus sat down in a cushioned seat across from him. "Hey there missy, that's his seat. You might want to get up."

Lacus gasped and got up rather quickly. Kira glared at him darkly. "Where are your manners Dearka? Can't you see she's our guest of honor?" He turned to Lacus. "It's alright child; you may sit down." She stood for moments before sitting back down and then took a glance at the board. Apparently Shinn was leading for the most part, but Kira was still very calm. She watched him take a piece from the bowl and place it in the lower right area.

Shinn's eyes grew wide. He didn't see this coming and knew it would be difficult to turn things around. He took another piece and Kira followed suit after him, and before long, the board was overloaded with both colored stones.

"Alright then, that's it, Kira said, let's count it up." They began rearranging stones and placing the ones in the lid within the other's territory. Now the board was mostly made up into less complex shapes and rectangles. Both were counting up their points and Kira smiled. "I win by 4 points."

Shinn swung his head back. "What the hell? I can't beat you."

"That would probably be because I took lessons from a very good teacher. I still must admit, you are getting better Shinn."

Shinn only grunted and walked off, only saying: "Good game" afterward. Kira widened his smile and turned back to Lacus. "Do you know how to play Go?"

"Well…" she didn't know whether to lie or just admit the facts. Her father had taught her how to play and she eventually grew very accustomed to the game. Day after day she would be snapping stones down on the 19x19 lined board and finally overpowered her father's skill after 2 years.

Kira was eyeing her carefully. "I suppose that means you do know how to play."

Lacus jumped. "Um, yes, I do." There was no point denying it; he was too perceptive.

Kira turned his body completely. "Would you like to play?"

Lacus was pink in the face, but she shook her head. "No thank you sir, I'll pass."

"Are you sure?" Kira watched her confused face. _So she still doesn't want to part with freedom?_

Then she was struck with an idea. "If I play you and win, will you let me go?" The beating of her heart was rising in a fast crescendo; her blood was boiling in her veins. If he accepted, she was sure that she could get away.

Kira's face expression slowly turned back to normal. He expected her to say that, but regardless, it was hard for him to hear. "Very well, but if I win, you will be mine alone to keep for eternity. Agreed?"

The terms were very high, but Lacus knew she couldn't turn down this chance. "…very well, I accept your terms."

Kira's face turned to a frown. He didn't want to have to go all out against a simple girl, but he was sure she was no beginner.

"Are you sure about this? Dearka intervened, jolting up from the couch, You don't even know how good she is Kira! You're practically-"

"Enough Dearka, Kira said very calmly, if I did know, then it wouldn't even be necessary to place a bet." He glanced at Dearka and he sat back down. Shinn and Athrun said nothing, but they did watch them very intently. Then he turned to Lacus "Give me your hand."

Lacus saw him offer his and drew back, but when Kira did not retreat, she regrettably held his in her own. To her surprise, 3 rings of purple energy formed around them and clench their arms for a minute. They soon dissipated and she fell back slightly.

"They are bond rings, Kira explained, if you break the bond, you will suffer greatly." He turned back to the board. "Now then, will you join me?"

Lacus got up and walked over to the other side of the board before sitting on the empty cushion seat opposite Kira. Without a word, she reached into the bowl and grabbed a random number of stones, holding the clenched hand over the board.

Kira took out 2 black stones from his bowl and place them on the board and watched Lacus release her hand to let the white stones fall. She began to count them up in groups of 2 and she counted 8 total. Kira took back his stones and Lacus did the same.

"Onegashimasu," they both said simultaneously. Kira then took out a black stone and placed it on the upper right intersection to the right of the star point. Lacus placed a white stone in the lower left to the left of the star point there. Kira then played below the lower right star point and Lacus mimicked the move, playing above the upper left star point.

_So she knows the basic starting moves,_ Kira thought, _alright then, let's see how she can handle the rest._ He played his next stone in the upper right on the 2nd diagonal away from his first move to the left; a knight's move. Finished, he watched Lacus, her hands on her lap and eyes fixed on the board. Her face wasn't stern, but rather calm. This surprised him greatly. He expected her to wield a serious face considering the stakes, but she wasn't.

Lacus' hand swayed over to the bowl and she pluck out a stone, playing a knight's move in the lower right, to the left of Kira's stone._ I won't let you beat me,_ she said to herself, _I won't. I will escape after this game; I have to._

* * *

Flay tried once again to break the bars, but the shot reflected back at her head, and she sprawled over the floor. Meer had followed her example and ended up the same way; her nose was bleeding and bruises were forming on her shoulders. They finally gave up after at least 7 failed attempts to break out.

"They can't be this resistant to magic!" Flay whined.

"Well they are, Meer grumbled, so get used to it!"

"But it takes a huge sum of dark magic to do something like this! 3 men could never-"

Meer punched her in the cheek hard. "Shut up and face reality Flay! We're trapped in here! No matter how much you say it's not possible, it has already happened! Shut up and face it!"

"Don't you dare hit me!" She punched her in retribution in the stomach and blasted her with lots of bolts of magic. She didn't stop until she couldn't here her scream any longer, meaning she had been knocked out. _She can go to the devil for all I care! Worthless and weak! I will get out of here, even if I have to blast my way out! _Then she had the answer. Murder.

There were so many people in the tower, and if she could kill them all, she would have more than enough power to break free of her cage. She cut off a portion of the bar, but she didn't try to escape so when the bar re-grew, it did nothing to stop her. She cut the bar carefully into the shape of a blade and walked up to Meer. _Sorry old friend, but it's time for me to get out of here. _She drove the sword into Meer's back and heard her scream out in terror. Laughing so maniacally, she twisted the blade in her to hear her scream even louder.

Without any warning, Meer covered Flay in a harmless wave of energy. It didn't faze her, and she began to drain Meer's energy away through the cut sword as it entered her body. At last she drew out the last of her power, and Meer's body went limp. She was dead; blood seeping out of her back and flesh melded with blade. Flay grinned very darkly. _Now then, who's next?_

* * *

"Your highness, I have news."

A man sitting on a throne of onyx turned to his messenger who was running up to him. The presumable emperor had a white robe on with a mask covering his face. "What happened this time?"

"I-it would seem that Doolittle Village was laid to ruin last night. One of our patrol units saw it just hours ago; the people are few in numbers and are living just outside the forest nearby the village."

The emperor put his hand to his chin, thinking. "Send a troop with supplies to the villagers, along with a message from me."

"And what would that be sir?"

"I am planning to conduct a war between us and these rebels from within. By my order, that village will have to join my ranks, understood?"

"But can't we take care of them ourselves your honor? I don't believe we would require anymore failures who know nothing of combat."

"If that were so, the entire village would have been wiped out with every resident. My order stands; now go."

"Yes my lord." He walked out of the room. Another man entered from behind the throne. This one had grey hair and wore a dark violet robe with gold and black embroidery. "So, a war is it Rau? I never thought you would say that."

The emperor only smirked. "As small as the force may be, every bit of power counts. If one grows too powerful, then he could outwit all of the powerless without problems. Numbers mean nothing if they can't do anything, isn't that right."

The man only nodded while grunting. "Very well then. This gives me a chance to lead out my army into battle. I'm grateful."

"Don't jump the gun General Zala. The battle is yet to begin, and I wouldn't want you to waste your energy."

The man only grunted again and left the room through the door. Rau then turned to a small purplish-black orb in the backrest of the chair. _So then, it's finally time to put these rebels into place. Still, I don't believe that the army itself will be enough; I must gain new allies and power if I want the chance for victory._ He sat down again, and all was quiet.

* * *

I did say that I wouldn't post so fast if I got few reviews, so don't say that I didn't warn you. It's been at least 4 days and I've only gotten 7; that's not quite enough. "Undying Semesters" is worse off with 7 days, and only 6 reviews, so don't expect it coming up to speed very soon. I'm not very sure if I should even keep writing if people are just deciding to stop reading; that seems to be happening. I would also like to thank Spitfire 001 for helping me advertise, but it I'm afraid it didn't help out at all. Thanks for the effort though and your help. Well, if I can get at least 15 reviews on my next chapter, I'd be happy to update sooner; if 10, I'll see, but if any lower, then I probably won't update for 2 weeks or more (well I'm going off for a few days so I won't be updating anyway). That will also apply to "Undying Semesters" as well. Enjoy the chapter, then REVIEW PLEASE! 


	6. Ordeal

**Ch. 6: Ordeal**

Cagalli was constantly training to improve her magic. She refused to eat for the whole morning just so she could try to strengthen her power. Chief Durandal couldn't stop her either, no matter what he said. She was perfectly insistent to train, clouded by the thought of revenge. She would never rest until she had achieved power like no other ever knew of.

Her magic was already greater by a decent sum, so she began to practice with the abandoned sword. One man agreed to teach her how to wield it properly and they dueled for some time. Eventually, she was able to pass his guard and hit him with a killing blow, but her magic prevented the blade from sinking in.

_I'm not finished yet, but I've already taken a great step. Soon, Sage Clyne's murderer's head will be mine._

"Enough already Cagalli!" She spun around to see Durandal standing behind her with a grim look on his face. "Stop thinking about killing and training already! Can't you see we are struggling to simply survive? You've been taking all this time selfishly, thinking about your own pride while we've been sitting around trying to even make food!"

Cagalli was stung by his words and grew furious. "And what will happen while we plant crops and begin to live again? Do you expect us to live defenselessly our entire lives Chief? No more talk of peace, talk of revenge, of justice! Those bandits took away everything important to us! How can you possibly expect us to live like nothing ever happened? People have died here for nothing; some were even stolen from us by them! I'm fighting for all of them, to rescue and promote justice! And you just tell me to back off and let them do what they want? I'm not fighting for myself! Anyone who thinks I am is a fool!"

And without warning, she vanished. "Cagalli!" Durandal called.

No answer was granted. She was gone; taking the path of death. Durandal cursed, yelling into the air. "You fool! You know very well that we don't have the power to defeat such a group! And you think you can take them by yourself? You'll only get yourself killed! Get back here Cagalli and help the people who need it!"

No matter how much more he said, he didn't hear anything reply. He looked into the forest, thinking about Cagalli's words. "She has only become a replica of a fool. She won't survive this trial in her life."

* * *

The board was halfway filled with stones and Kira was starting to sweat. Lacus had 2 of his stones and he had none yet. _She's very good. I didn't expect this to happen. Even so, I haven't lost yet!_

He took another stone and placed it beside one of Lacus' white stones, capturing it. He took it off the board and waited.

Lacus was still perfectly calm. She knew that she was leading, having most of the board under her control. Even so, she didn't smile even once. She was determined to win, no matter what.

After about a minute, she took out a stone and placed it in the lower left. Lacus took note of how Kira gasped at the move. She knew why as well.

It was getting tougher every move, and Kira knew he would have to turn things around, but Lacus was too powerful, and he knew he couldn't beat her. Still he didn't give up. He placed a stone in the upper left, making Lacus gasp in surprise. Kira knew it was a risky move, considering how Lacus controlled the upper left quite well, but it was his only chance.

Lacus didn't stumble and played on the right of Kira's stone. Then she realized it was a mistake.

Kira took the opportunity to widen his upper right by playing near the upper center. _That should even things out, _he thought.

Lacus started sweating as she played her next move, putting his black stone in the upper left in a death situation. If she had ignored it first, Kira would likely have lost since his move gave him less territory than his last one.

Kira knew he had regained his control and continued to play out as well as he could, until the game was even again. It became harder to find any points to lead the game, and neither player resigned. Everything was at stake for Lacus, but only something was at stake for Kira.

Lacus then wondered why Kira would do this just to keep her. What was so special about her that caught his eye? She couldn't help but ask herself that question. It didn't seem to affect her game-play, since she was still keeping them even.

Kira was unsure why he was still playing. He never wanted Lacus to leave, so why did he agree to the challenge? _Maybe because I wanted to teach her something. Who knows? Well, I should know; I'm the one who started this._

Then he realized. It was freedom. He was allowing her the choices she wanted without any idea of the consequences. _That is freedom, and that's what I want for her. That means I cannot lose!_ His eyes turned demonic as before and he saw the board in a different way. He then played another stone in a pincer.

Lacus saw that and wondered what he was doing. She ignored it, knowing she could get it later and widened her center. But to her surprise, Kira kept at it, playing his next move diagonally, creating a barrier that cut white off from the corner. She knew she could only make it smaller by about 3 points and decided to ignore it completely. She then played below center, creating a small square of territory. She was sure she had it, until Kira played just inside it to the left. She cut him off by playing to the side, but Kira kept trying to get it out and managed to connect a stone.

Now Lacus would have to block Kira's incoming snake of stones, or cut off his invading single stone and let the snake have it's way. Either way, it would end up consequential. Finally, she allowed it through by setting up a new wall, and Kira had to connect, or he would lose the stone.

But Kira didn't connect. Instead, he played upward, cutting through the center and decreasing her territory. He knew Lacus would attempt to block if she wanted lots of points, and she did, playing to the right of his stone and protecting the right side. Kira did not dare get too greedy and began to play it safe, placing his next stone below his last move to create a small wall.

Lacus then played below, cutting off the stones and securing the center. She saw Kira's eyes widen slightly and knew his balance was off. The rest of the game was played naturally, and over an hour later, it was over at last.

"Time to count up the points," Kira noted.

Lacus began to shift the stones around and placed her prisoners in Kira's area and Kira did the same. The rearrangements were done and they began to count up the points. The 3 other men watched carefully, and Shinn gasped.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

Shinn pointed at the board. "Wow, unbelievable."

Dearka showed his surprise as well. Both players also widened their eyes in disbelief. The game was a tie, 54 points to 54 points **(remember you people who know "Go" that the Komi rule was not introduced until the modern day version)**.

Kira was the first to speak. "Well, well, it seems we are both evenly matched. Good game child."

Lacus said nothing. She only began to cry. _No, why? Why couldn't I win and escape from these fiends. What do I do now?_

"Just what are you crying about?" Dearka stepped up to Lacus. "Be happy that you didn't lose already! If you had, things might have gone worse for you anyway!"

"Dearka, restrain yourself!" Kira turned to him, demonic eyed and angry. When he saw him back down for the 3rd time, he looked back at Lacus. "I'm sorry yet again. So now you understand that he is very impulsive about everything. Then again, we all are."

Lacus looked up and noticed the sincerity of his face. _I don't understand, _she thought, _why do they all act like such normal people? They're bandits; murderers!_

As if he read her mind, Kira spoke. "Don't be surprised. People always have their honor to uphold, including people like us. We don't take advantage of what is not needed. It would hurt our conscious."

"But still, why did you grant me freedom like this, Lacus asked, why didn't you give it to everyone else you captured?"

Kira turned his head.

"That's something we would all like to know as well," Shinn interrupted. Athrun and Dearka also nodded and Lacus grew very surprised and confused.

Finally, Kira spoke. "You're exceptional to me. That's all."

* * *

The prison tower was filled with more screams than ever, but individually. One man yelped out as he felt his body being pulled against the bars. A blade of metal pierced through his heart and he screamed loudly. His voice faded as he felt the energy drain out of his body. He crumpled in his own blood as Flay pulled the sword out of him.

_That makes 4. It should be more than enough._ She held out her hand to the bars and felt for the magic. When she spotted the weak point, she grinned. Instead of blasting the defenseless bars, she set the protected beam above on fire, removing the spell from the bars. They eroded away; Flay knew now they were only enchanted objects. As she stepped out of the cell, she turned to see a few people beg her to release them as well.

Her grin never faded and she pulled them up to their bars before stabbing their bodies and taking their energy one at a time. When the last man collapsed on the ground, prisoners nearby began to scream louder in great fear. Flay knew she could take their power as well, but she no longer wanted to waste her time in there, and her power was already high enough to destroy even trolls with just one blast.

She regenerated the bars on her cell before floating up to the wall and destroying it with a bolt of energy, escaping through the hole. _Now to find more hosts. With them, I will be the most powerful being to ever exist!_

Her lust for greater power had already corrupted her, and she flew off to find more.

* * *

Shinn heard an explosion from above, but it was fairly common from people trying to escape so he didn't go looking.

Lacus and the others didn't hear it and continued to eat. Athrun had finished cooking breakfast and they all sat down without conversation. Athrun decided to start it.

"So anyway, what are our next plans Kira?"

The violet eyed teen turned to him. "Well, I don't think we need to raid anymore villages, but we do need more allies."

"True enough, but we don't know anyone who would defy the emperor. We may as well be the only ones."

"I doubt it, Shinn cut in, otherwise we wouldn't see the ruin that we didn't cause. A few days ago I saw a number of people who were slaughtered in the fields and then I saw a village completely destroyed."

"They could have been from another empire, Dearka argued, don't forget that."

"Well, if they are, we can ask for aid of course."

"Shinn, don't you remember our policy, Kira reminded, we don't seek aid from nations not of us. Otherwise, we might just be playing into their hands and they could tear our nation limb from limb."

Shinn scowled and bit on his bread. Lacus decided to join the quarrel. "Why are you all fighting against the empire?"

No one answered her question, and they just ate in silence. This only made her growl in irritation. "Please tell me. The least you could do is tell me why you keep rebelling against us."

Athrun looked at her sadly. "It's not a tale we like to talk about Ms. After all, it's very tragic."

Lacus turned away. "I'm sorry to hear, but even so, how could it be so tragic that you would have to destroy your own people to atone for-"

"Didn't you just hear Athrun? Shinn shouted out, We won't say a word about it! You have no idea-"

"Shinn, hold your tongue!" Kira yelled.

Shinn only glared at him. "You dare to insult our brethren Kira? You really have too much kindness for just a simple girl that you have to turn down our peoples' lives for her?"

Kira was now furious, but restrained from using magic. "You are going too far Shinn! None of our people would have wanted us to fight among this matter! You have to understand that it's in the past now!

"We have to look to the future for them," he continued with a moderate tone. Shinn only grunted and returned to his plate, eating in silence for the rest of the meal. Lacus looked at him without daring to speak, not knowing what he would do next if she did. None of them spoke again for the rest of breakfast and they only went back into their matters after finishing.

Then Kira stopped Shinn. "Look, I need you to do something for us now. I want you to leave and find any people with our goal in mind and see if we can make an alliance."

Shinn didn't even argue; he just nodded and walked out the door while the others watched him off. Kira took Lacus back up to his room while Athrun and Dearka went to check on the prisoners.

* * *

"So how will this battle start?"

Patrick and Rau were conversing in the empty library and Patrick was becoming impatient about how they had to stall.

"I plan to send one group of yours to fight the bandits we were informed about," Rau said,

"Why waste your time with simple bandits my emperor? After all, we do have more important matters considering the empire growing in the west."

"Power can be shattered from within itself General, and I have no intention of having that happen now. From the report the scout troop sent, the village was entirely burnt to the ground by fire alone. It was well planned which shows that these rebels are no ordinary killers and thieves."

Patrick's eyebrows lowered. "I suppose, but even my smallest groups can easily destroy a handful of people. It's not worth it to use them to kill weaklings."

"We will see. I'm not going to take any risks on this one; this empire can not afford any faults General." He watched as Patrick excused himself to his affairs. Then he turned back to a bookshelf. _We have not been stable since my father's rule, but I will not reduce my power. This nation has been given to me, and I will use it as I desire._

* * *

Lacus sat on the bed while Kira just stood next to her. She was deep in thought about what she had just heard since her game with Kira and breakfast. It was all so strange. These people were nothing but killers, and yet, they don't seem to cause her any more harm than they wished upon others. The reason was unclear, but she needed to know everything, or be lost in her questioning mind.

"Tell me something at least," she asked quietly.

Kira knew this might have happened, but he didn't give her what she wanted. "I won't say anything to you. None of us will. Please understand that."

Lacus gave up. If he wouldn't give her answers, it was likely she would never get them. But there was something she could try for.

"You know so much about magic."

Kira turned in surprise. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Will you teach me anything?" Lacus was looking up to him, both mentally and physically. If she could learn anything from him about magic, it was possible for her to escape.

Kira thought it over and sat down. "What you would learn from me is something that you wouldn't bear to learn, because our magic is different."

"But it was the same as mine before. I was told you only get dark magic if you commit murder."

Kira sighed. "Well, you were not told everything as it seems. I was born in darkness; I lived in darkness; I was darkness. I was ill fated since I was given the right to live."

Lacus didn't like what she was hearing, but she listened. Kira continued. "My power has never changed; only growing stronger over time. Eventually, I became a beast of magic. I could never tell you how."

"But even so, I have learnt how to strengthen magic through many means, and not just through murder or darkness. Light has its own power to give likewise, not just darkness. Through moral and determination, will and virtue, can you gain the greatest of power the light can offer."

Kira took Lacus' hand and she let him do as he wanted. He traced the palm of it gently and Lacus felt the partially ticklish sensation. He finished with a frown. "It seems you don't have what is needed for your strength. All you have are hate and despair, and neither can move you forward."

The words could only make Lacus grow worse. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew she had all that was needed, so why was he saying something so ridiculous?

"You are wavering in your decision, he continued, which means you must focus on what you want. That is all you must do, but it can be a hard choice. There are so many options to choose from, and you can't take so many. Your greatest power can only come from your greatest needs. This is all you need to become stronger."

Kira got up and walked to the door before turning back. "I must warn you that the wrong decisions can also affect your power. If you choose such sins then you will never become stronger." He walked out, leaving Lacus to ponder what he said.

Dearka and Athrun then walked toward him. "What is it?" Kira asked.

"We believe that someone escaped," Athrun answered, leading Kira to the tower. Kira pushed Athrun aside to open the door himself and saw a sight he never thought would happen.

8 bodies limp in 3 cells total, 3 men, 4 women, and one girl with pink hair. Kira grew fearful thinking it was Lacus, but he remembered she was back in his room, safe and sound. He looked above the cell with the girl and saw a scorched beam above the melted bars where the magic held together. That magic was gone.

Kira turned to his acquaintances. "So it seems someone was desperate enough to kill innocents here to make it out himself."

"I think it's a her Kira, Dearka corrected, I brought in a girl with red hair and put her in that cell. I suppose she was the one who caused this."

Athrun and Kira both looked at him in surprise. "A girl? Athrun asked, I didn't expect something like that."

"It doesn't matter now, said Kira, what does matter is that someone has gotten away and we have to find her before our location is leaked throughout the empire."

All 3 of them nodded and ran out the door. Dearka and Kira reached the front door before Athrun was stopped. "You stay here Athrun, Kira ordered, we need someone to guard the house while we are gone." Then he and Dearka ran out of the house without waiting for an answer.

* * *

That's the end here. Sorry I didn't put the details of the "Go" game up, but that would take a very long time to do and I don't have much of it right now. And if you are wondering what Komi is, Komi is a modern day rule in "Go" that gives 5 ½ points of territory to white before the game starts since black has the advantage of going first every game. This also breaks ties in a game with the ½ point so white will always win a tie game. So this chapter was not exactly a work of art, but the next will start raking in the real problems and major steps. I also had to rush because I have an important notice and I don't like to leave note chapters (they get annoying for me). I won't be updating for awhile since I'm going on vacation for a few days so, just don't expect any updates for awhile. I decided to give Flay a better part in the story so I made this idea up on the go. Well, have a good day, and I'm going to try and have this story catch up to Undying Semesters before I update it again. 


	7. Moments

**Ch. 7: Moments**

The hooded Shinn was walking through a lively village, undisturbed. He could have gone and stolen anything of need here, but he was honorable like the rest of his group and didn't without them. He had his orders to find allies, which was his main concern. _I suppose the best way would be too look at night, _he thought, _they might camp out and set a fire._

He passed through a bar and sat down by a horrible looking man with ragged clothes, drinking rum. "Here." He gave 2 gold coins to the man who looked at him. "I'd like to know what is happening now. Tell me enough and I might give you another coin."

The man laughed with one eye narrowed. "Aha, so you'll pay the right price just for fact. Alright, I'll tell you something. Lately I hear rumors that our emperor is sending troops out to capture another empire out there. More than just that, a village was attacked just yesterday by sorcerers."

_Just talking about what we did, _Shinn thought as the man continued. "Because of this, the emperor is plotting to begin a civil war within our boundaries to drive out and kill the rebels. Anyway, that's just what I hear, and I even heard that a small battalion of troops are coming down to fight already."

Shinn's face couldn't be seen under his hood, covering his shock. "How many days until they arrive?"

"Who knows? 1 or 2, possibly less. But they are likely coming, and it won't be very safe around here. I'm planning to leave here because of that. You should too."

Shinn held his uneasiness and recall what the man said earlier. "What about this adversary of an empire? What are they planning to do?"

The man shrugged. "Don't ask me, oh, one more rum over here!" He had turned to the barman after sucking down the last of his mug and he brought another one up to him. The man picked it up and drank out of it, making Shinn look at him in disgust. "But I can suspect that we will not fight them to intensely, the man said, slamming down the mug, if we did that, and fought amongst ourselves at the same time, we may not make it out on top."

Shinn got up and pulled out another coin, dropping it by the others. "Thanks very much. I'll be going then." And he left the man to suck down the rest of his rum, walking out of the bar. _Well, I'll never go to a bar for information again. _He walked off rather quickly without any problems. _I guess I'll have to go back and tell them what is happening._

* * *

Kira and Dearka searched field to field, village to village for any sign of the girl Dearka had mentioned. They couldn't find her anywhere, and magic didn't seem to help track.

After scanning the horizon, Dearka turned. "We have been at this for at least 5 hours and found nothing. Where else could she have gone?"

Kira thought hard before coming up with an answer. "She might have gone back to her home. If that is so we won't have to worry since they already are crippled. Let us head back."

And they both vanished again. As soon as they did, Flay appeared from above a far off tree, grinning. "The prefect hiding place for me then, she said, now I know what their faces look like as well." She looked ahead to see a village, populated by a great amount of people. She grinned and jumped down from the branch. _Now my hunt will continue. _She flew off hastily in her lust.

* * *

Athrun sat down in one of the chairs to relax. He had nothing to do alone at his point, but daydream, which he did.

_**He saw himself in a field with cloudy skies above him and a squall rolling in. Lightning cracked and thunder roared, but he didn't care; he waited still in his place. Looking to his right, he saw a village smothered in smoke and drew back in fear. He ran down the hill in front of him and jumped off the edge, using magic to soften his impact, and dashed to the flaming homes in front of him. People were running in panic, fish were cooked in the flames, metal melted in the heat, straw burned to ash. It was horrible, and Athrun knew what this was. It was his village, where he, Kira, Shinn, and Dearka all grew up together. It was also where everything began, where their rage and hatred drove them to madness.**_

_**As he scanned the scene he saw something that made his eyes grow in shock. A blue-haired boy was trying to help up a brunette from the cliff behind him. No, he was trying to help the brunette pull something up from the cliff. Tears sprung in Athrun's eyes as he watched his younger clone scream out with his friend. They had lost what they were trying to save.**_

Athrun woke up, startled and afraid. He realized it was just a dream and sat up. His serious expression could pierce steel; it was focused so well. He didn't even hear the door open again to reveal Kira's and Dearka's return.

"Hey Athrun, we're back," Dearka called. He grunted when Athrun didn't respond and walked upstairs.

Kira went up to him. "Athrun, it's us, he said, we came back."

"What?" Athrun had finally looked up to face Kira's sincere face and fell back on the chair. He stood up. "I was having a nightmare, like always."

"The same one? Of course it is. We all dream it as well, almost every night and every time we fall to darkness."

"I know that, but-it gets so irritating to have to see it over and over. It's hard to bear."

Kira patted his shoulder. "It was our choice to do this. This is merely a small price to pay. In the end, I paid the most."

Athrun looked at him. He knew as well as the others that Kira was different from the rest of them in so many ways, but his choices made him far from just human. "Even if you did, it doesn't change anything. We all share the same things Kira, the same memories, the same pain, the same goals; that will never change. We are one of a breed of beings to roam this land; this world. You have been given the right to live, as have the rest of us."

Kira only nodded before looking away. He could feel Athrun's gaze upon his face and no longer feeling comfortable, he strolled up the stairs. When he opened the door to his room, he saw Lacus attempted to mend a broken vase she had shattered with magic. He smiled when he saw her turn and blush in embarrassment and fear of what he would think.

Lacus tried to speak clearly. "I-I-I'm s-sorry s-s-s-sir, I-I just-"

Kira walked up in front of her and faked a look of disappointment, amused when she jumped in fright and clung to the shelf behind her, still facing him. "So, you broke the vase and you are just trying to mend it?" Lacus nodded quickly like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. Kira was about to continue when his eyes began to examine her body.

She was still wearing the white nightgown she had on since she was captured, but after what happened before, it still shone in all its glory. Her pink hair was bundled up; not one strand fell below her shoulders, and she wore a golden hair clip in the form of 2 ocean waves melded together. The slit in her nightgown revealed the upper skin of her right leg, and her feet were only covered by the white stockings she wore. Kira couldn't hide his admiration for how good she appeared and turned slightly red.

Lacus didn't expect such a long stall. "Um, is something wrong sir?"

Kira looked back at her face with a smile. "No need to address us formally miss. I'm sure you already heard most of our names anyway." He took a step back and bowed. "I am Kira. Would you tell me who are?"

Lacus was very surprised by his act of a gentleman and released her grip on the shelf. "Lacus. Lacus Clyne."

"I see. Well, welcome Lacus to our humble abode. I am sorry that I couldn't properly do so in the beginning."

"I-it don't concern me Kira, Lacus stammered.

Kira looked behind her. "Were you not in the middle of something before I came?"

Lacus stared in confusion until she realized what he meant and spun around, attempting to repair the vase. She could hear Kira chuckle and turned red in the face. _What was I thinking, trying to practice my magic on their property? I really did it this time; now he probably won't let me out until I'm done. _She was able to do few things with her magic, and mending objects and healing people just were not either of them. Whenever she was able to put pieces together, they would just fall apart.

After about 4 minutes of failed attempts, Lacus started getting very furious and eventually flew into a rage, blasting the vase into even smaller pieces than before. She heard Kira gasp in surprise and panicked. "Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I'll try too fix-"

Kira was upon her with a grim façade, causing Lacus to tremble. _Now what is going to happen to me? What have I done? All for just one piece of art! Oh my! _To her surprise, Kira smiled gently and moved Lacus aside. He glanced at the many pieces for a few seconds before lifting one hand, and the shared reassembled into one figure. Lacus gasped in awe. "How did you-"

"-do that? Kira finished. It wasn't that difficult. It just requires complete focus and some training. I can only guess you haven't been able to develop your power that well, have you?" When he saw her shake her head, he continued. "I suppose I can help you to properly use magic. Just know that it will take some time before you can attain a normal state of power, understand?" Lacus nodded again and Kira walked to the wall next to the door. "Alright then; let us begin."

* * *

Athrun was standing by the stove, cooking the meat of chickens they had preserved with magic. The sweet aroma filled his nostrils and he smiled, lucky to be able to take it all in. He felt very drawn to it and leaned in closer to simply lick it.

Before he could nip at it, he heard something from upstairs and looked up. The noise was sounding from Kira's room and he sighed. Dearka stepped down from the stairs and joined him.

"I just can't see why he takes he time up with that girl," he said. Athrun turned back to his cooking.

"It's just how he is, he replied, a gentleman who takes care of guests."

"So what? He never chooses one person over the other. Don't you think that's strange?"

A long silence followed Dearka's words. Then Athrun spoke. "It doesn't really matter why. I don't know, but I don't want to know either, because it might be because of her."

"Her? You mean that girl?"

"That's right." Athrun was speaking very coolly now. "So just drop it."

The door suddenly slammed against the wall and both men turned in battle poses. When they saw that it was Shinn, they eased.

"You found some people already?" Athrun asked.

"No, but I did find some important information. Rumor has it that the emperor is sending troops to combat the rebels in the empire. So I had to come back."

Both of the boys grew shocked. "Who told you this?" Dearka asked.

"I paid a man at the bar to tell me, and I found out more than just that. The empire is also aware of another nation and is trying to overrule it for themselves. That means that they won't be able to send as many troops down to fight us all."

"We should still be concerned about how many they send anyway, Athrun noted, did you find that out?"

"No, but I was told that they would arrive in less than 2 days. They're coming here."

Dearka walked passed them. "I plan on telling Kira. You 2 just get everything ready for an attack." They nodded and he made his way to Kira's room.

* * *

Flames were burning from the base up on Kira's robe. He had instructed Lacus to incinerate them and then repair them. Lacus had no problem with burning them, but now she couldn't repair them.

"Focus Lacus. You can't use your power otherwise."

"I'm trying." No matter how much she attempted, she couldn't replace the burned cloth. Then the door opened and Kira turned. Dearka was standing in the doorway, surprised at what he saw.

"Uh, what are you doing Kira?"

"Nothing of your concern, at least for now. So, what is so important that you must disturb me for?"

"Imperial forces will be arriving in less than 2 days time." He could tell that he got Kira's attention when he turned around without viewing Lacus.

"I see. Then prepare yourselves. Anyway, who told you?"

"Shinn came back to report."

"Send him back out. I want him to go and find some allies if not many. If the empire plans on fighting us, we need assistance."

Dearka didn't seem surprised, but he eyed Kira. "What if they attack us while Shinn is gone?"

"Then we worry about it later. Go." Dearka gave him a curious look before turning on his heel and stepping out of the room without touching the door. Kira went up and closed it for him before turning back to Lacus. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but it seems we have an unexpected turn of events."

Lacus nodded. "What are you planning to do?"

"We plan to fight of course. How else can we protect ourselves?" When he saw Lacus' slumped face, he knew she didn't like this. He went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If the worst happens I want you to stay here, where it's safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you where to get hurt for us."

"But I don't want to stay, she pleaded, I just want to go home and see Cagalli."

"Cagalli?" Kira asked. "Who is Cagalli?"

"A friend of mine from the village you destroyed." Her last words held bitterness and hate for them which Kira could sense. She didn't even care what he would think and sat on the bed. "If you hadn't attacked us I could still be with her-and my father too." Tears rolled down her eyes and she looked at the fragments of Kira's robe. She tried again to mend them and felt her power flow. She embraced the flow and some of the pieces melded with the robe while others fell.

Kira smiled at her attempt and her small success. "You managed some, but that kind of feeling will only pull you back. You must reach for your power and focus it without any doubt or sorrow. Your emotions are the block to true power for you kind."

Lacus looked up at him. He was right; whenever she felt weak or furious her power never seemed to work, but her confidence and concentration gave her strength. "But then, why could I hurt you that night? I was so full of rage that I couldn't have mustered any power."

"Rage is the one emotion that can heighten power, but only to a certain degree. As much as it makes you stronger, you lose your sense of coordination and you don't think properly. It's a problem that I've had my whole life."

Kira held out his hand and the remaining bits were restored to his clothing. Lacus didn't even smile. "So what could I do? How can I even increase my power?"

"Magic like yours must come from complete focus and calm. Your emotions can be a block, but they can also be an asset in need. It's impossible to comprehend the full expectancy of magic because of all these choices, so you have to follow what you think may be right."

"My power…I have been training for 3 years and I can't even do some of the most basic spells. I watched in envy as everyone else was able to pass by me without problems. I always do magic the way I'm taught, but it never seems to work and we never knew why. It just wasn't fair for me to suffer like that. It wasn't." Lacus was sobbing at her harsh memories of being put down and always hurt. Flay was always out to make her feel miserable; her father, Siegel, always yelled at her in anger, and the townsfolk didn't even care. The echoes of the cries and cruelty pained her greatly and she at last broke down into a waterfall of tears. "Why did this happen to me?"

Kira gave her a look of sympathy and cuddled her gently. "Life can be cruel Lacus; we haven't gone through it without agony ourselves, and it turned out terribly. This is why we fight, so that we can all have a better tomorrow than people expect. That is what the people wish for, and so we will do our utmost to give it to them; even to the people whom we hurt."

"Kira." Lacus had looked up at him. "But how can you say we aren't having that life now?"

Hesitantly, Kira turned away. "I've told you before that I can't tell you, okay?"

"Please don't keep me in the dark! I have to know!" She broke away from his embrace and gave him a pleading glance. She knew that she would get the answers sooner or later, but she wanted them now. She wanted to know what made them like this.

Kira sighed. "This isn't the time Lacus."

"Then, when will it be, she asked quietly, when we are dead?" With her eyes still on him, Lacus turned away in anguish. She wanted to know, and he just wouldn't tell her; it was irritating for her. She watched Kira turn.

"Very well, he said, but I won't tell you here, not now." He looked to Lacus who gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Kira."

"It's too early for a 'thank you'. You can thank me after I've told you."

"I know, but even so." She rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair smoothly. Like before, she enjoyed the moment of peace around her and didn't fight. Her arms wrapped around Kira's back and she could feel do the same with his free hand. "I still can't forgive you for what you did, you know."

Kira didn't even flinch. "I know, he was your father so I can understand. But the past can't be changed, and he is dead now." Without consent, he pulled Lacus in closer with both arms, feeling the warmth from her body. He felt like pulling her up to his level, but restrained himself from doing so.

Lacus didn't comply. She pushed her way up and crumpled over his shoulder. "But why did you kill him? He was defenseless and couldn't fight."

"He would likely be a danger in the future, so I had no choice. I felt the same way with you, but I couldn't let you die."

"Why is that?" She knew Kira was hesitating with his answer, for he was thinking rather hard for his calm face.

"I-can't tell you now. Maybe another time." The thought he buried deep down within the chambers of his mind was brought forth at his will, and he saddened at the scene. It was a girl with long black hair that had a mix of turquoise. She was smiling as her hand let go of an obstruction and she fell to her doom. His body was shaking lightly and he felt growing sorrow build up within.

Lacus could tell something was wrong, but she was done asking questions. She didn't want to bother Kira any further and only pulled herself in closer.

* * *

Trees were swaying in the strong wind that prevented Cagalli from making a fire for the deer she caught with Kira's sword. She ended up having to use magic to roast it and ate it. As she bit out of the leg, she looked up to the sky in wonder. _I hope you're safe Lacus. I'll save you, I swear I will._

A few squirrels were gazing at the meat from a tree and scurried away when Cagalli glared back. Then an eagle cried out and dived, snatching a leg and flying away. Cagalli didn't bother to stop it. She didn't need to eat the whole deer anyway. That only encouraged it to come back and take 2 more. "Hey, put them down!" she yelled. It didn't listen so Cagalli reeled it in and struck it with the black blade. _These animals can be a real pain. Now I wonder where Lela flew off to. _

After she finished her share of the deer, she left the rest out for any other creature and carried the dead eagle on her back for future food.

* * *

Yeah, Cagalli's a hunter, like it? Anyway, I don't really have much to say for now except you can bet that one of the next 2 chapters will be quite problematic for our "villains". Well, I plan on taking a break from SEED for awhile to focus on my other fic so it'll be awhile before you see another update. If you would like to read that fic, it's a "Custom Robo" one and you can see the details in my profile library. And since school is around the corner, updates will be coming in slowly now. Good day! 


	8. Rebels

**Ch. 8: Rebels**

1 night had pass over their heads as they slept, but Kira and the others were still alert for anything from a cracking twig to the howl of a wolf. Kira himself was wishing that he had brought his sword home with him, but Lacus distracted him from it. His open eyes gazed at her sleeping figure; it was as peaceful as could be imagined. He smiled and smoothed out her hair again before getting up. He picked up his dagger, restlessly, and closed the door behind him.

As he passed the stairs, he saw that Athrun was still up, dagger in his hand and eating a leg of a chicken. His steps down alerted Athrun as he immediately shifted into a battle pose. When he saw him stand down, he chuckled.

"Always like you to do that," Athrun noted.

Kira only sat down in a chair. "Well I could say the same about you. Always ready for anything."

The both of them only chuckled and Athrun sat down, replacing his dagger and taking another bite of the meat. He looked over at the head of the amputated chicken in the yard and sighed. "It's always such a pain to live like this; to live in hiding all the time."

"We chose this path Athrun, and we can't turn back now. All that awaits us is death if we do."

"I know that. It's just-this is so hard to do. How long have we been at this?"

"As far as I remember, 4 years; 4 years we have rebelled the empire and now we are taking very grave steps. This will probably be the time for our vengeance, but I can only hope." He turned to the Go board in the corner of the sitting room and frowned. _At least I didn't lose that game. If I did, I would have lost so much more, just like I did that day._

Athrun caught the scene in his eye. "What are you going to do about her Kira? It'll be dangerous to have her stay if you do want her to get hurt."

Kira sighed. "She can stay in the house. Nothing can get by this barrier after all."

Athrun looked down. "I don't know about that. We still don't know what the emperor is really capable of. So it's best not to take any chances."

"Well I can't just let her go now. Are you saying she should fight with us?"

There was silence for a moment. Athrun turned to Kira. "I'm not saying she has to fight, but she is the reason we are in a corner. Either you let her go, or you take her with us, where she could be safer." Kira's expression was one of difficulty, and Athrun knew he couldn't help. "In the end, it's your choice. But just think about our lives before thinking about what's best for us. We can't do that if we die." He got up and walked upstairs, leaving Kira to ponder what he just said.

_I know he's right, but still. Lacus would be much safer inside where nothing can get to her._ He stepped outside for some fresh air, breathing in deeply and clearing his mind. _What should I do now?_

* * *

Rau was sitting in his throne awaiting a message from his unit. Finally, the advisor came in and bowed before him. "My lord, we have received word from our generals."

Rau sneered. "And? What of it?"

"They will arrive to their target sooner than expected, given the greater weather conditions for advancing."

"Very well; if they requested a reply, tell them to continue without hesitation."

"Yes sir." And he departed. Rau's sneer turned to a gruesome grin. _So the game is about to begin. Even if all else fails, I will win in the end. This nation is loyal to me, so I will have to call on its services._

Suddenly the door burst open again and Rau's trance was broken. He glared angrily. "What is it now?"

It wasn't the advisor, but a soldier that made his way in. His armor was scarred and burns covered his body. He was in grave need of medical attention. "V-villa-age…f-fire…gi-irl, pow-w-wer…" He collapsed to the ground.

Rau sprung up from his seat and stepped down to the soldier's level. "Power is it? Well, this could be very interesting." He looked up to his guards by the throne. "I'll be taking my leave now. Send word to Lord Patrick."

The guards brought their spears closer in and said in unison, "As you command my lord!" They left through the door, leaving Rau alone with the corpse.

_I wonder what I'll be collecting tonight, _he thought as he stood up and disappeared.

* * *

Shinn could smell the scent of smoke and knew a fire was burning. He was striding through the high grasslands, following it. As he stepped out of the tall grass, he could see where it was from; the smoke was rising from afar. He grinned and vanished.

As he reappeared, he looked around his surroundings. What he saw made him frown. The smoke was coming from a poorly covered fire set up, but no one was around. _It seems they left already. I suppose-_

"YAARRGH!" A blade whistled through the air and would have hit Shinn from behind had he not jumped out of the way in time. But the sword was already whizzing up at his neck and he fell over, avoiding the blow. Before he could look up, the sword was at his neck; the man holding it just standing beside him. He looked at its owner who had silver white hair and a green-black robe with 2 long slits in the skirt, revealing a set of pants covering his legs. The most interesting feature was the scar traveling across his face.

The man sneered. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Shinn's eyes widened as he saw more people step out from behind the sword master. Most of them were just men with black armor and helmets over their bodies, and they wielded spears with swords at their waists, and bows strung across their backs. The only one who stood out was a girl, no older or younger than him, wearing a blue blouse and a white skirt with a sword tied around her waist like the others, as well as a bow and quiver on her back. Her hair was yellow and her eyes, lavender.

"Answer me!" the man snapped.

Shinn's eyes turned back to him angrily and his vanished, reappearing behind the man, curved sword raised. "Why not tell me who you are first?" The other men raced at him, but Shinn batted them away with a barrier.

The girl on the other hand managed to break her way through, surprising Shinn as he dodged her swift sword stroke. _So she's a magician too, _he thought, blocking her next swing with his sword.

The girl took a leap back and the white haired boy lunged forward. Just as Shinn stepped back to avoid it, the man vanished in the blink of an eye and sped to Shinn's side. It was not teleportation. It was pure speed.

The stunned Shinn could barely raise his sword fast enough, so he blasted the ground with an energy bolt, creating a dust cloud. By the time the man had swung at him, he was gone, then returned from behind and held his sword up to his adversary's neck. "I'll ask you again; who are you?"

The man grunted. "Why would I speak to a dog of the empire like you? You have no right to know who I am!"

"Dog of the empire? I don't follow the emperor's lead. I am a rebel like you are."

The man was stunned. "How would you know?"

Shinn grinned. "Only someone who hated the empire would call a follower a dog. Now let's talk and lower our weapons." He dropped his sword arm to his side, still grasping the weapon.

The man grunted again and sheathed his own. "You're quite clever I gather. Very well then, my name is Yzak. My band here and I have been rebelling against the empire for months so far. We only managed one raid a day ago and gathered many supplies from it." He held up his hand and turned to the other rebels. They all stepped forward and Yzak pointed to the girl. "That's Stellar, the only magician we've come across. Her parents were murdered and she was able to escape and we found her in the woods. Ever since then, we've all traveled together."

Stellar bowed. "It's good to see another one like us," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Shinn replied, and I think I should introduce myself as well. I am Shinn, a sorcerer. In other words, I am able to use dark magic. And I'm not the only one. I come from another smaller band of rebels; there are only 4 of us, including me. We also conducted a raid and gathered many things from it."

Yzak gasped. "Only 4 of you? How can you live with only 4?"

"We-we are all sorcerers, and powerful ones at that. We've rebelled against the empire for 4 years…after a great tragedy that occurred in our old home." His last words were filled with great remorse and despair.

Yzak's expression didn't change. "What tragedy?"

Shinn turned away. "I don't-we don't want anyone to know."

Yzak sighed. "I understand. So anyway, what did you come out here for?"

Shinn turned back to him. "I went out in search for help from other people; we are planning to take this fight to the next level."

"Take to the next level?" Stellar asked. Suddenly she gasped. "You don't mean-"

"That's right, we plan to invade the palace. But we know that it will take more than just us 4 to accomplish this. So I left to find others who also are doing the same as us, fighting the emperor."

The men were talking amongst each other very nervously as Shinn continued. "This could be an opportunity for all of us if we form an alliance against the nation."

A man shook his head. "Trying to invade the palace is another way of saying suicide. Guards are everywhere, soldiers swarm the place, and it's said that the emperor himself is a master of the dark arts of magic!"

The other men nodded and blurted out similar protests. Yzak shook his head. "They're right about it being suicide, but then again, we're already on the run from him. It makes me wonder." Everyone was staring at him; even Shinn. "Should we just hold out until they catch us, or use this chance to end this forever?"

A long silence followed as everyone was lost in their thought. Finally Stellar spoke up. "I came with you so I could get revenge for my parents. If we cower out of this, I'll never get the chance again. I think we should go." Her vengeance shone in her eyes and both Yzak and Shinn could see it.

Then Yzak smiled. "That's right. We all have a grudge against his majesty, so why are we just giving up when we start? I agree with Stellar. Any of you who want to back out can just leave."

Not one man moved. "It's a ridiculous idea, but we're behind you until the end. After all, 6 is not much better than 4, no matter how strong you are."

They all clenched their spears and stood at a command pose. Shinn was delighted. "Thank you, all of you." He bowed to Yzak and Stellar and they both smiled.

"So then, where do we go Shinn?" Yzak asked.

All Shinn did was turn around and fingered them to follow.

* * *

Flames climbed the highest rooftop; water boiled in the intense heat; bodies were scattered and torn; blood covered the streets. The sign of death loomed over the once peaceful Washington. And in the center of the village stood a girl with red hair, blood coating her new black gown. Like Lacus' nightgown, it had slits through the falling skirt, but 2 of them instead of 1; the embroidery was combination of red, gold and silver, but most of it was covered in red and brown dried blood. He arms were protected by long stocking-long gloves which were also black and bloodstained.

She was not even fazed by the sight around her, or the ruined silk she wore. All she cared about was that she was more powerful than ever before. She laughed hysterically, shaking at the delight of her newfound strength. _This is power, _she thought, _not even my own father could muster such strength, and he's one of the greatest magicians ever known. Not even Sage Clyne could do anything to stop me now! No one can stop me!_

Her power was bursting in flames inside of her, bellowing in victory. She was not yet through; she still wanted even more. Her greater power also gave her more abilities she could never use, such as detection and teleporting. She used her power and found yet another small village to feast on. _It's all for the taking. Once I've devoured all of the life here in the empire, I will be invincible, then I will rule for eternity! What an idea! _

As she was about to teleport, a man began to struggle in getting up. She gazed at him darkly and held out her hand. The man began to wither and Flay felt more power flowing from within. But something surprised her. The man wasn't withering at all. In fact, he was grinning widely, catching her off guard.

Suddenly the ground from below her rose and restrained her feet, trapping her where she stood. She gasped and blasted the steel soil with magic, but nothing happened. Her efforts were in vain as the ground began to swallow here whole, and the old man stepped up to her. She was suddenly dizzy and unable to think. All she saw was the man suddenly changing into a taller man with yellow luster hair and a white mask across his face, and 2 dark obstructions sticking out from his back.

* * *

Lacus slowly opened her eyes as she lay on the bed. She turned to the side and saw that Kira was not there, so she got up and walked to the window. Just as she expected, Kira was standing outside. She gave a small sigh and knew she couldn't escape today. _Are they always on alert like this? If they are, it will be impossible to get away! What can I do? _Her eyes shut as she let out a noisy breath.

"So what are you doing awake?"

Lacus jumped and turned to see Kira standing behind her. She turned back to the window and saw he was gone from there. _That was rude, teleporting on me like that, _she thought. "I couldn't sleep."

"Could I help you then?" Kira was smiling normally, but Lacus sensed something suspicious.

"No, I can get back to sleep myself-hey!" Kira brought her into his arms and felt over her slim waist. "What-what is this?"

"Nothing too special, Kira replied, but I can tell you're restless. This should help." He began rubbing the back of her waist and neck, making Lacus feel very awkward.

"Mmmhm, stop, I'm fine-really." Despite her protests Kira didn't stop and she began feeling tired all over again. She finally lost her footing, but Kira managed to catch her. She looked up at him, watching him look down at her so protectively.

"Nothing will go wrong as long as I'm around Lacus." He carried and placed her back on the bed, gazing at her face. He could see the same emotions within as he carried in himself.

Lacus knew he was still bothered, but she was able to produce a smile at last. "I-believe you Kira. But please, don't make me just a burden." _What am I saying? _She screamed in her head.

Kira didn't answer her and left the room. Before closing the door, he turned back to her. "Goodnight Lacus," was all he said before shutting it.

Lacus' smile faded as she turned to the still lit candle and blew it out, drifting into peaceful sleep.

* * *

The sky was starlit, but Athrun's frown didn't waver. When he heard Kira and Dearka join him, it only made it worse. "They're coming, he said, and they will be here soon."

All 3 of them covered their heads and looked up at the moving torches approaching. The battle was only beginning, and they knew it as well as anyone else.

* * *

Yeah yeah, these chapters seem short to me too, but it can't be help right now. I may be able to make them longer in time, but don't count on it. I also can't update as frequently from now on. I have a tight schedule until the 16 of August, when school starts for me. This is all you're getting for awhile, or maybe not. From now on, my updates for all stories will be pretty random, and Undying Semesters won't be getting as much attention for the most part. And please review if you read; it gets pretty discouraging to see fewer reviews as you go. The only reason I got so many that one time is because of what I said about even later updates, but still, I don't want the reviews just for myself. I want them to see what you guys like about the story and what you hate, as well as what you would like to see, so I can see if I can make adjustments. You can't get what you want if your voice isn't heard people! So remember, read and REVIEW! 


	9. Revolution

**Ch. 9: Revolution**

Cagalli cut her way through another tree with the night black sword, still carrying the eagle on her back. Other little creatures saw it and scurried out of sight in freight. Cagalli didn't smile or wince. She just pressed on with a forward look of determination.

After another 2 minutes she was finally able to hack her way out of the forest. Looking across the area, she saw it was just a small rundown town. As she walked toward the house close to her, she saw the remains of a number of men and gasped, clenching her mouth and dropping the sword. _No...what happened? _Her mind began to race with possibilities from starvation, to suicide, to murder.

Finally it hit her. _Those men from that night. They must have tried to go after the bandits and got killed! _She reached down and felt for anything left, but it was only filled with dry flesh, bone, and blood. Clenching and shaking her hand, she grew ever more furious. _I'll kill them. I will destroy them with my own hands. For Lacus; for Sage Clyne; for all of the victims. _She grabbed the sword and rushed off into the night.

-----------------

Durandal was sitting on a boulder near the outskirts of the ruined village, staring out at the mountains with a grim face of despair. He had no explanation to give, because anyone could guess. _The question is 'what happens now'. With the village gone, how can we live like this? It's useless to send an envoy to the emperor under these circumstances. We've suffered more than enough already. I guess all we can hope for is the emperor's awareness and mercy._

As if his words struck a chord, a group appeared on the horizon carrying crates and barrels on wagons. Seeing this made him jump in amazement; his eyes were bulging out in relief before he ran back to the camp. "The army has arrived! The army has arrived!" His words continued to spread from his mouth until some people caught the message and echoed. Women were cuddling their young and the remaining men were rushing to the mountainside to see for themselves.

Men soon made it down from the mountain with the wagons in tow. Inside were many supplies of food and wood, plus any other means of rebuilding the village. At the top of one wagon was a crimson flag with a yellow emblem in the center; the mark of the empire.

One of the cavaliers had them halt by raising his hand. He then dismounted his steed and approached the men in front. "Which of you is head of this village?"

Durandal stepped forward. "That would be me sir. And I must say I have quite an amount of questions to ask."

"We will likely answer most of them, the soldier responded, so now I will give you news from our emperor. He has heard of your great loss and extends his hand of sorrow to you. He has provided us with the supplies that we are to give to you. It should be more than enough to prolong your lives."

Durandal sighed in relief while many other men and women began jumping for joy. "I give my deepest regards and thanks to the emperor, and hope you will pass that on to him."

The soldier sighed. "I'm afraid we have only told you the good news. There is a drawback to this act of kindness."

The people went silent and Durandal looked surprised. "What could his majesty possibly want from us?"

"You assistance, the soldier replied, my lord has decided to put down the rebels in our empire, but he will need more people. In return for these supplies, he commands that you, as well as the rest of the village, fight for his victory in the name of the empire, alongside his army."

"What? That's preposterous!" Any other villagers listening began to chatter. "Can't our lord see what state we have fallen in? We are in no possible shape for a war!"

All the soldier did was shake his head. "Those are his majesty's orders. Either take the supplies, or you can fend for yourselves. And you don't have any time for a discussion either; we are to report back immediately after the choice has been made."

Durandal scowled as the soldiers eyed him. Then he turned back to the people who's joy turned back to despair. _What can we do? Even if we live today, we'll surely die in this attempt to ward off our enemies. _Some of the men stepped up.

"I'll fight Durandal, one said. I'll fight to protect our people and destroy those damn rebels!"

Durandal gave him a shocking look. "What? That's ludicrous! Our people need us to survive, not die!"

"To hell with your ideal!" another one yelled.

"We've suffered so much; now let's make them suffer for us, like they should!"

Soon, the whole village was in an uproar, and many men and women fought for and against this choice as Durandal watched helplessly. The shouts when back and forth, varying from: "remember all the dead and kidnapped!", to, "we've already lost too much!"; it never ended.

At last the men went up to Durandal and began to overwhelm him with their words of hate and vengeance. It was harsh and difficult to ignore for him. _What can I do now? _he thought_, I just can't let us be slaves of the empire after this. What do we live for if we can only suffer? Cagalli is already gone, and most of our strongest people have disappeared or died. And Lacus is gone too. If only Siegel were still alive. _He couldn't hold for much longer and had to make the choice.

After many minutes, he finally looked up and walked to the soldier. "Very well. Drop the supplies and give us our orders." The men cheered in triumph after hearing him and the others groaned, defeated.

The soldier smirked. "No orders for now. A messenger will arrive in one week to give you orders. Our lord is sane enough to let you recover from this blow you have taken." He turned to leave before looking back again. "One week sir. Remember that." He got back up on his horse and signaled the other men who also turned their backs on the small group behind them.

Durandal watched them regrettably and looked back at the people. The men were the only ones would who probably sleep tonight.

Miriallia was among them. _This is my chance to kill them! For Meer and Flay! _She ran back into her covers excitedly.

As Durandal watched her, he saddened.

--------------

The fields were usually peaceful and lively, filled with animals that would walk to the lake and drink while the birds hovered from overhead and the chipmunks claim berries from the plants.

However, it was nowhere near peaceful, but it was lively, of people, soldiers in fact. Camps and tents were made with many ranks of men with all kinds of weapons and ambitions. They were all going back and forth with drinks and orders, or just to talk and prepare.

Torches and many lights showed their position to nearby villages, so they were always armed for any approaching person, whether a civilian or not. Some rode horses, and all of them had some kind of armor, but the common thing was, all the steel was black as the night sky and they all wore the emblem of their highness, symbolizing their loyalty.

The fields they were in had virtually no cover for someone to hide in, and yet 3 men were hiding in the darkness with the absence of the moon, hidden behind the coated clouds. They were on a hill, only yards away from the army, watching; waiting. One turned to the lead and he nodded in response. With that permission, he disappeared while the other 2 stood there.

Minutes soon passed by and nothing happened, but neither of the 2 left moved form their spots. They continued to wait patiently for their chance.

As for the members of the camp, most had fallen asleep, rejuvenating themselves for their battle ahead, while others stood watch for any sign of enemies. The new dark clouds thundered in the air, but they only saw it as a sign for war.

Suddenly a bolt cracked in the air and many screams and shouts were heard. The soldiers were alerted by warning, but even then, dark waves seemed to overcome them as they to fell, screaming. One of the robed men was holding a small onyx jar, shaped with a wide base and a thin neck, and a design carved into the stone with care. The pointed lid was gone, and a black mist was spreading though the camp. He then set the jar down, and vanished with the lid as the mist consumed the soldiers.

After what seemed like hours, the camp was completely covered with the plague, but as it spread, its effect seemed to wane. It was a large group, and looking at the odds, hardly any of them died, but many seemed to be as sick or on the brink of death. A lucky number avoided any problems, but the mist seemed to thicken in time, and they knew that they would have to move. It was truly a way to start a battle; to weaken the foe with a sneak attack.

The 2 robes awaited their 3rd friend who soon returned, and they simply walked away from the scene.

But in the group, chaos spread through the camp like wildfire; the soldiers were starting to run off, abandoning their posts and trying to escape the terror upon them. Some thought that the enemy had arrived and picked up their weapons, but most of them were frightened enough as it was. However, as one tried to flee the camp, a spear went hurling through the air and struck him in his bare head, the edge poking out from in-between his eyes. He fell and the other men turned to see who threw it. From the camp emerged a man in black armor, wielding a large flamberge that had a black hilt and a long silver blade in his left hand, and wearing no helmet while riding his steed. His hair was slicked back, dark blue and near the point of black, but his face was actually quite gorgeous and handsome. The steed was a dark brown coated horse with very dark eyes, both physically and metaphorically; he was ruffling and trouncing the earth beneath him.

The man looked to the dead prey and then back at the other troops. "If you would like to end up like him, by all means keep running. If not, get back in there and pack up! We leave for the enemy immediately!"

One soldier attempted to complain. "B-b-but great major Ruthward, the black plague in there…w-we can't go-"

The major jumped down from his steed and walked toward the now speechless, trembling boy. With a single disgusted look, he swung his sword straight through the soldier's heart and he fell. "I have no use for a pathetic coward!" He turned back to his men. "If I hear even one more complaint from any of you, you will die as he just did; at my sword! Now get back in there and get to work! NOW!"

No one dared to question him and ran back into the camp, readying equipment and preparing for their leave. All were hasty as they knew what would happen if they were slow. Either the major would kill them, or the sickening mist would save him the trouble.

After many minutes of work, the rest of the men were ready. The major, along with 5 other paladins, galloped to the front. His steed took further steps as he spoke. "You saw what happened to those 2 men who tried to escape their duty. If any of you do the same, you will also die in treason, not by just me, but by the enemy you face! The enemy shows no mercy to any; if you treat his with mercy, he will slaughter you as a gift! You are all vassals of his majesty, and you will fight for him and die for him in honor, in battle! No exceptions! Is that understood?"

The whole group yelled out in support, regardless of their fear. Not one of them were even magicians, and were all armed with various weapons to make up for it.

As if the major's hope had been answered, 3 dark waves boomed and blasted away many of the soldiers. They all dropped dead as the major turned. In the distance were 3 men in dark robes, walking towards them at a normal pace, faces hooded. Ruthward was stunned at the incredibly small number, but was ready for anything. "Now! Charge and destroy them all! In the name of the emperor, CHARGE!"

And the soldiers did just that; they rushed at the men who were still walking toward them from the plain and the battle began. Many of the already weakened soldiers were starting to fall in their dash and were crushed by others. Some of those men tripped and were also crushed by the stampeding feet. The numbers began to dwindle, but they were still very high. Once the soldiers finally reached them, they were blasted back with dark beams from 2 of the robed men. The 3rd of them, Kira, jumped forward and slashed at a number with his whip. Dearka and Athrun followed suit, drawing their swords and hacking at any man they could. The fray had finally broken out, and the fight for a revolution was set in motion.

----------------

A large boom was all Cagalli heard as she made her way through the town. Looking at her surroundings, she knew that it wasn't from within. _Could it be a battle? The bandits! Maybe I can find them! _She grasped the black sword in her hand and sped off into the night.

------------------

Dearka had just pulled out his sword from a soldier's gut and cut the neck of another while blasting one behind him with a narrow, knife shot straight through the head. He had no time to rest as more kept on coming at him, and one was lucky enough to get his swords in his leg. Dearka fell, but he blew up his surrounding area and quickly healed himself after pulling out the weapon and tossing it through the heart of another soldier.

Athrun on the other hand was doing a better job, tossing his knife everywhere while stabbing and hacking every soldier in his sight. His barrier kept any of them from hitting him directly and shoved them off. He saw one try to jump Dearka from behind and he blasted him away. He didn't even bother to stop for a "thank you" as he had no time to with all the men swarming around him. A cavalier galloped toward him, but he cut the ground unevenly and the horse fell back with some of the soldiers.

The 6 paladins were at the rear, finding no way through the populated fray to gallop through. One had enough and dismounted to join the battle, but Kira sped through and cut his chest open with his whip. Ruthward saw him and attacked in haste, along with the others. 2 came at Kira with spears, but he jumped to avoid them and kicked both off their steeds. Then he tried to blast them, but the major hit him with a bolt himself, knocking him back. _So he can use magic too, _Kira thought, as he jumped back up and rushed at Ruthward.

In response, Ruthward pulled out his sword and it collided with Kira's whip. The other 4 men rushed at Kira from behind, but he only vanished and reappeared behind them, clashing with one's sword and blasting another one away. The other 2 came at Kira with the spears again and they too fell on the blades. Kira finally broke the stalemate and crushed one with the whip while throwing a sword into another. The last one grabbed the sword out of his comrade who screamed at the pain and tried to stab Kira, who twirled about and stuck a dagger into his neck.

As the man fell, Ruthward jumped off his horse and faced-off Kira, sword pointing down. Then he charged forward while Kira did the same and the battle started anew.

Athrun and Dearka felt the soldiers stopping and looked to see Kira fighting with the head of the army. Without any further hesitation, they cut through as many as they could in this distraction before they turned back on them. With signs of fatigue plaguing them, both knew they had to stop them soon or die trying. The jumped high and used their magic to rejuvenate some of their strength. Then they dived and pierced the soldiers below with their swords and the fight continued.

Kira's battle with Ruthward was intense; each of them traded blow for blow as fast as lightning, and Kira already had to fend off incoming foot soldiers that tried to get him. Each of them hardly lifted a hand for magic and focused on brute force channeled through their weapons. Soon, Ruthward got Kira on the defensive and managed to knock him back before blasting him hard with a dark ray. Kira deflected it with a barrier, but it cost him some strength to rush back forward.

A soldier knocked Athrun down hard and plunged his spear into his right arm. Athrun's scream was more than loud enough for Dearka to catch and he threw his dagger into the spear-arm of the man who stumbled back. Athrun quickly healed the wound and jumped up, kicking the man between the legs which made him fall squealing. He didn't bother to kill him yet, because more were coming for him. He was panting much, but he wasn't too tired and could still go on.

Dearka then threw down an energy sphere that blew up and blasted some soldiers off their feet. They all got up and rushed after him, but he was flying into the nearby forest. "I'll take care of this! Hurry up and heal!" And he rushed off with the soldiers in tow, giving Athrun no time to respond. So he did as asked and replenished his strength before some soldiers finally gave up the chase and came back. With such a small number left, and most of them finally feeling the effects of the mist, Athrun slaughtered them all with his blade and magic.

Then suddenly, he heard whimpering and turned to see the soldier he had kicked. Walking towards him, he raised his sword at the scared man. "This is the end for you. Goodbye."

A green beam hit him straight in the chest and he dropped his sword in pain and surprise as he hit the ground flat on his back. He groaned and got up slowly to see his attacker and was shocked at the sight. It wasn't a soldier, nor a man, but a woman who had hit him. She wore a green dress as pale as thirsty grass, and her eyes and hair as gold as treasure. The aura lingering around her shimmered light green and she held a familiar black sword in her hand.

Athrun gasped at the sight of the sword and stood up, holding out his hand. "Give me that sword," he said.

Cagalli only smirked. "So this is your sword then?"

"It makes no difference who it belongs to. Now hand it over and I'll let you go."

"No. I'm here for only one reason. And that's to kill you with your own weapon." She boosted forward, knocking Athrun back who landed on his feet. She then formed her fighting stance and charged. "This is for Sage Clyne!" And she slashed at Athrun who blocked it with his own sword.

-----------------

The men looked through every tree and every lump on the ground, but couldn't find the man they were hunting. Still they pressed on with high hopes for their chance at fame and glory. If they could slay the rebel, they would likely be known for their deed.

However, some of the men were falling; the plague was weakening them every second and they could feel it. Soon, only about 30 men were left in there, and they were the last of the army to have survived. Taking cautious steps to avoid detection, they ventured deeper into the forest, always alert for the slightest trace of movement.

Then suddenly, spears of wood came raining down on them and pierced a good number of them. The screams were so loud that the survivors turned and tried to run away. As they made haste, Dearka followed them silently through the trees until they reached the edge, where the men stopped to rest. As soon as they slumped, Dearka jumped out of the tree and cut one in half before slashing the rest in the neck or heart. _That takes care of them, _he thought, _now it's only their leader left._

-----------------

The battle between Kira and Ruthward was not going well for Kira; his arms were both scarred and his right leg was cut open. He could barely take the pain, but still he pressed on.

Kira looped around Ruthward and tried to strike from behind, but the major was too fast and kicked him back. The teen hit the ground hard and yelped loudly as dirt filled his wounds. As he tried to get up, he could hear Ruthward laugh. "You are a true joke for a rebel! You can slaughter a whole army, yet you cannot even slay this one man standing in front of you. This is so disappointing. I'm not even trying to kill you yet!" He stepped toward Kira, sword out in front. "Show me what you can really do! Show me, unless you'd rather die!"

Kira didn't answer and sat up in a struggle. Ruthward waited, but finally brought up his sword. "This isn't a joke fool! Fight me or die!"

Kira made no movement. "Or is it possible that all you can do is hide behind your little jar of tricks and cower in the dark against such a power that you could never defeat without a cheap attack, just like the one you did now!"

Kira's eyes grew cross. "What a pathetic sight I have here: a great sorcerer who can't even face one whole army with his own nerve! Just how long has it run in the family boy? Or maybe a stupid girl-"

At those words Kira dug his nails into Ruthward's heart and saw the man's eyes widen in shock. "I dare you to say that again," Kira mocked coolly, twisting the hand inside his body. Ruthward grunted and screamed and Kira pulled him off his hand to reveal the sight. His nails were no longer short and white. They were now as long a daggers and shining gold, even through the red blood covering their luster. And that wasn't all; his wounds were starting to heal at a rapid rate, and the pain disappeared from his now enraged face.

The facts made Ruthward gasp. "You-you're not-you can't be h-"

He fell dead before he could finish. Kira picked up his lifeless body and cut into the former major's head before tossing his body across the field to the castle. He was breathing heavily; his eyes filled with rage; obviously Ruthward had said something that had sparked him. He couldn't let go if it until Dearka returned. But as he was approached, he saw him step back in fear.

"What happened to you, Dearka asked, you look like you were hit hard on the head."

Kira finally calmed down. "It's nothing. So what are you doing here?"

"We killed them all, but Athrun's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"I don't know. But I think we should go find him before something else happens."

As Kira nodded, someone started shouting from a distance and they both turned. "Hey guys, I'm back! And I've got some company!" It was Shinn, standing on a far side hill.

And behind him were a number of people, including one girl with yellow hair. Kira and Dearka teleported to them, confronting Shinn. "So you showed up late, Dearka started, we just got done." That made Shinn frown, but it didn't waver his mood. "I see; too bad I couldn't join you, but I did find some people you'd want to meet."

"Save the introductions Shinn, Kira interrupted, Athrun's missing and we have to find him."

"Missing? What happened?" Shinn was suddenly shocked, but Kira put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; wherever he is, he can take care of himself. You know that right?"

Shinn looked down and nodded. Yzak stepped forward. "Should we help you?"

Kira turned to him to answer, but Dearka beat him to it. "Of course! The more the merrier, as they say."

Yzak grunted his reply and turned back to the others who started moving out. "We'll look around here then. You friend told us you're all sorcerers, so he might have gone somewhere else."

"Yeah, I know," Kira replied before disappearing. Dearka gave him a 2 fingered salute before he and Shinn did the same. Yzak turned back to Stellar and she gave a small reassuring smile.

------------

Cagalli jumped down from a tree, slamming her sword down on Athrun's and pushing him to the ground. But she still wasn't as strong and he shoved her off to get up. Their swords met again and again in the air and continued to clang and hum, while they occasionally blasted each other with beams, or used the nature around them. Cagalli made a sandstorm of woodchips that Athrun scattered with the wind and then charged again. The battle went on and on, where neither combatant seemed to give out. From tree jumping to debris tossing, it was a complete free-for-all with no rules.

Then Cagalli raised another chip storm which Athrun again deflected, but when he looked for her, she was gone. Suddenly she appeared behind him and stabbed his lower chest in Athrun's reflex to dodge. He fell and dropped his sword as he looked up at Cagalli who was advancing on him.

She was not smiling, but she was in a state of anger, as if even revenge would not make her feel any better. She took the black sword and stuck it to Athrun's neck. "And so dies the murderer of my mentor and my friend's father. I hope you enjoyed your life until then, because I'm about to end it."

"It makes no difference for your cause silly girl, Athrun informed, I'm not the one who killed anyone that night." Cagalli gasped, but Athrun wasn't finished. "In fact, I can't die just yet when I have things to do." He kneed the girl in the stomach and she gasped at the sudden impact. Then Athrun followed up with a kick that made Cagalli fly backwards on to the ground.

She leaped back up, but Athrun had already plunged his sword into her sword arm, and kicked her again in the side, so she fell. Cagalli cried out in pain as Athrun withdrew his sword from her flesh and snatched the black sword from her hand. He then took both swords and put them both to Cagalli's neck.

As he pushed them forward though, he hesitated. She was so innocent and defenseless, scared and weak; he couldn't kill her. He took back the swords and sheathed his while holding Kira's. "I'll spare you for now and wait for my friends. Then we'll decide what to do with you."

Cagalli looked at him angrily, trying to fight the pain. "Why don't you just kill me now? she asked, I'm an enemy! I'm a person you have to kill!"

"Enemies don't have to be killed in war," Athrun shot back, cleaning the black blade and then his own.

Cagalli looked confused when he said that. _Don't have to kill? What the hell is that kind of thinking?_

She suddenly felt something and turned to see 3 figures appear out of nowhere. Athrun turned as well. "So you finally made it," he teased.

Kira looked down at Cagalli. "Who's this?"

"Someone I ran into during the fight; she attacked me. She's probably from that village we raided; she was using your sword." He handed the blade to Kira who blinked.

"She was using this?" he asked. He looked back down at the girl who was clenching her wound and knelt down to her. "Who are you?"

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"Not just to me, but to someone else, someone who thinks highly of you." Kira loved this trick and grinned as Cagalli gasped.

"Y-you mean Lacus?"

"So you're Cagalli. Well met." Without permission, he removed her hand form the wound and swept his over it. It was gone the next instant and Cagalli felt no pain. She clasped the site of the cut to be sure and felt nothing.

"What? What are you-"

"Come on; I'm sure Lacus will be happy to see you." Kira held out his hand to her. Cagalli was still uneasy and refused.

"What did you do to Lacus?"

Kira got up again. "Nothing at all. Nothing inappropriate at least. She's safe and has been for the past few days." Kira smiled at Cagalli's relief. "I'm sure that she would want to see you now after all this time."

"How can I trust a band of rebels like you? You could be leading me into a trap for all I know!"

Her reaction made Kira frown. "I don't have any proof, except this." He held out his hand, and a mirror-like sphere appeared. "Look inside," he instructed. Cagalli looked into the orb and waited. Suddenly a vision of Lacus appeared inside; she was resting peacefully on a bed.

"She _is _alive," Cagalli said emotionally. The orb then vanished and she looked back up at Kira. "Please take me to her."

"Of course I will. Shinn." The black haired boy walked toward him. "Gather the others and lead them back to our home. We have no time for a celebration, but we can sit and chat for now."

"Alright then," Shinn agreed as he disappeared.

Then Kira turned back to the others. "Time to go home." And they vanished with Cagalli holding Athrun's hand.

-------------

So that's the beginning of the really battle, and most army fights will be like that in my story, short and boring. When I get to the better enemies, you'll likely see better fights. I'm lucky enough to have had time for this chapter, and I probably won't get one in for another month with my schoolwork coming in fast. Send in lots of reviews though and I'll be happy to fill in my stories in my spare time. So read and review people! Have a good day!


End file.
